


You Used To Be My Friend But I Learned My Lesson

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Feelings, Felicity stands up for herself, Friendship, Insecurity, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Female Characters, Tommy stands up for himself, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Arrow skims over feels so this is my fix it fic for season 1-2.  Lots of canon but it is an AU so events may be out of order.  Tommy and Felicity friendship.  This is my idea of how these characters felt during these scenes and how they may have acted differently.  Not a great summary but read and let me know what you think.  Exploring deeper feelings that the show won't.





	1. Lightnin' Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my soul sister and beta Green-arrows-of-karamel. Your support made this fic possible. My amazing artist @magda1102 did the banner. If you don't know her art, you should. Please feel free to talk to me on Tumblr tdgal1 or send me any asks. I will always answer.

****

 

 

 **Lightni** **n' Strikes by Lou Christie**

When I see lips beggin' to be kissed (stop)

I can't stop (stop)

I can't stop myself

(Stop, stop)

 

Lightning is striking again

Lightning is striking again

  


Tommy Merlyn is sitting at a bar across town.  Normally he would be at his own bar, Verdant, but he knows that will be the first place they look for him.  That is IF they even bother.  As he signals for another shot, his mind plays out the betrayal again.

 

_2 Hours Ago_

 

_Sitting in the living room of his penthouse, Tommy thinks seriously about his talk with Ollie._

 

**_“Tommy, Laurel loves you.  What we had is over and done with.  Don’t throw away something special because of jealousy and hurt.  Laurel and I are not meant to be together and we can’t be.  Go to her and be happy.”_ **

 

_Is it true?  Is he throwing away happiness because of jealousy and doubt?  Ollie was very adamant stating that Laurel loves him, not Ollie.  His straightforward statement that he couldn’t and wouldn’t be with Laurel sounded true.  Deciding Ollie was right, Tommy picks up the keys to his car determined to go to Laurel._

 

_The drive to her apartment seemed much longer than the 20 minutes it took.  Parking the car, he hurries past the window box filled with green and blue, doesn’t even notice the bike that barely misses him, and waves at Mr. Grimes, one of Laurel’s neighbors as his eyes search out the apartment he is seeking.  The window curtain is open but Laurel is not alone.  Her legs are around the waist of a man she is passionately kissing, a man he recognizes immediately as his “best friend”.  The friend who just assured him there was nothing between him and Laurel._

 

_As he stands there watching the betrayal of his friend and his girlfriend, Tommy’s hurt is replaced by a blinding white anger.  Instead of walking away, he resumes his original path knocking on the door loudly.  It isn’t until the door swings open that Tommy's fist stops banging._

 

_“Tommy,” two shocked voices ask in union.  Oliver quickly moves away from Laurel, his arms dropping to his side as he stares in horror at Tommy’s bright red face._

 

_“Yes, me, Tommy." His eyes flash with anger. “I saw from downstairs what was happening in this room and I just wanted to come up to officially tell you  to that I am done with you both.” Tommy’s deadly calm demeanor told much more than any shouting would._

 

_“No, Tommy.  It was a mistake.  You are my best friend and I know how this seems, but let’s just sit down and talk about it,” Oliver frantically tries to speak, but Tommy snorted as he slammed the door shut._

 

_Present Time_

 

The duplicity of his former best friend was like a knife in the back.  Laurel’s chasing after Ollie is old news.  Tommy was always waiting for the pair to get back to their old ways, hence Tommy sparing himself the pain by telling Laurel it would always be Ollie.  “So how did that work out for you, idiot?” Tommy asks himself as he feels the burn of the whiskey warming his body.  

 

“Hey, your pocket is blinking,” a woman’s voice informs him as he glances at a shapely blonde who looks familiar.

 

“Yup, that would be my former best friend and girlfriend.  They keep calling and texting and I kept ignoring them.”  instead of looking at him, the blonde watches the flashing light with a sad expression.

 

“At least you have a former best friend and lover. Oh, that word sounds terrible no matter how you say it. Anyway, um what I meant was I do have a friend but no boyfriend, the man I want, no don’t want because that would be stupid and I am a genius, anyhow, he sees me only as a tool to help him, no woman but a robot with no feelings, that might be unfair but I don’t care. Sorry, 3… 2… 1.”

 

Tommy is now totally amused.  She didn’t even take a breath during that.  A smile starts to form which is shocking considering how tonight went.  “That was astonishing.  How did you do that without even a break?”

 

As she turns her face up to meet his for the first time, Tommy hears an “Oh, frak” as she jumps up out of her seat.  

 

“Wait, where are you going?  You don’t need to go..  I think we can make each other feel better.  No, I am not trying to pick you up, even though you are gorgeous, but I need someone to talk to and it seems like you do, too.” Then his brain kicks in.  This is Ollie’s EA, his tech girl in his little green activities.  She was referring to Ollie in her ramble.  This is truly karma.  “Felicity?  Oh, we need each other so please sit.  Ollie and I are done so your secret is safe with me and I hope mine is safe with you.” Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he reaches out and gently takes her hand in his.  “Please?”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, I am sorry I said all of that.  Really, I shouldn’t have said it.” Felicity tells him anxiously.

 

“Tommy, not Mr. Merlyn, and you should say it.  I am the perfect person to talk to since I can understand.  Please stay.  You made me smile and maybe I can return the favor.”

 

With a sigh, she sits down next to him.

 

********************************************

 

After Tommy slams the door in his face, Oliver knows he screwed up badly.  The worst part of it is the kiss wasn’t anything great.  In his soul, he knows he is just trying to regain what he lost when the Gambit sunk.  Add the guilt he feels due to his decision to take Sara with him and you hit the jackpot.  Yes, he loves Laurel, but he is not in love with her and never has been.  That is the reason he could never commit to her.  Laurel was a safety net that kept his parents happy.  The perfect balance between someone his family approves of and someone who would take his crap no matter what.  

 

“Ollie, he had to find out about us eventually.  I am sorry it was this way but he will be okay.” Laurel’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts as he turns to find her pressed against his back.  

 

“Laurel, there is no us.  We messed up, and now Tommy feels betrayed.  I made yet another selfish decision, and now I need to go make things right with Tommy.  I told him you love him and I was not in the picture, yet I come here to hurt more people.  This was a mistake.  Tommy is my best friend and I stabbed him in the back.  I hope he can forgive me.” Oliver sees the tears in Laurel’s eyes and her holding on to him which makes his guilt even stronger.  “I am sorry, Laurel.  I never meant to hurt you.  You can’t go back and that is a lesson I won’t soon forget.”  Kissing her cheek, Oliver gently removes her hands.

 

“Ollie, we love each other.  How can you say there is no us?”  The tears stream down her face as she begs him to change his mind, but Oliver knows it is years too late for that.  Laurel doesn’t even know this Oliver, the Arrow, the man who has killed until Felicity joined the team, the man who hates being the CEO but forces himself to be there because he was smart enough to make Felicity his assistant.  

 

“I will always love you, Laurel, but I am not in love with you.  Tommy loves you.  If we both talk to him, there is still a chance for him to forgive both of us.”  This is not just his best friend, but the person who is like his brother.  Tommy knows his secret but still accepted him.  “I am going to find him, Laurel.”

 

“What if he is not at the club or his place?”  

 

“I have a friend who will track him for me.  Don’t you understand why I need to make this right?”  Seeing the angry look on her face, he stills.

 

“That blonde, your assistant?  Is that who you are going to?  I knew something was going on with her.  Is that why you promoted her?”  Laurel snarls.

 

“Nothing is going on with her, Laurel.  She is my assistant and very smart.  Far too smart to ever get involved with me, and I promoted her because I need her.  She is more the CEO than I am.”  With those words, Oliver opens the door and walks out.

 

After checking all the places Tommy should be, Oliver picks up his phone and makes a call.  The phone rings but goes to voicemail.   Felicity is never more than 5 feet away from her phone.  Now he has something else to worry about.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Tonight’s turnaround was unexpected but so appreciated.  Tommy found the one person in Starling who truly understands the way he feels.  After talking about their mutual pain inflicted by Ollie, they started to get to know one another.  As much as he loves Laurel, he can’t understand why Ollie would ignore this delightful creature next to him.  

 

“I went to MIT and my degree was not in, guess what, the secretarial arts?” listening to the conversation Felicity had with Ollie when he “promoted” her to his EA out of the IT department gives Tommy a hearty laugh.  Putting up his hands in defeat when she gives him an annoyed look, Tommy still can’t help the chuckle that erupts from his throat.

 

“Come on, you know it is funny.  I can just see Ollie face when you gave him that speech.” Tommy knows he won when Felicity smiles and chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I guess when I look at it from that angle, I can see the humor,” conceding that point, Felicity takes another gulp of her drink.  

 

“Talking to you and seeing the way you stand up for yourself makes me feel proud I didn’t just let them walk over me like I normally do.  It was a moment of rage, but I think I did the right thing,” seeing the nodding head of Felicity, Tommy feels proud of himself for the first time in a long time.  

 

“You did.  Good for you.  I am enough of a doormat for Oliver Queen, so don’t you be one, too,” before he can respond, Felicity looks at her ringing phone.  “Hand me your phone, quickly.” Handing the phone over, he sees her take something out and giggle.  “Oliver is calling me and I would bet money he wants me to track you.  This will make it true when I tell him I can’t track your phone because the battery was removed.” Tommy bends down and kisses her quickly.  The surprise on her face is cute.

 

“Sorry, that wasn’t a playboy dick move.  I am just in awe of you.  This is not a ploy to have sex with you, not that I wouldn’t because hell, you are beautiful, but I know neither of us is in that headspace right now.”  Felicity smiles at him as her phone rings again.

 

“Hello, Oliver,”   pause as she listens, “I am out for the night, so I was listening to my companion and did not pick up quickly enough.” Another pause that causes a frown to appear, “What are you saying?  Are you telling me I am not attractive enough to attract someone?”  

 

Ollie pissed her off and Tommy is thrilled.

 

“Yeah, sure.  What do you want?" Tommy hears the murmur of his voice, but can't make out what Ollie is saying. "Oliver, just forget it and tell me why you are calling me.” There’s a long pause where Tommy knows Ollie is either trying to backtrack or saying something stupid.  “Again, why are you calling me? Tommy Merlyn?  Why would I track him? Fine, give me his number.  No, he must have taken his battery out because I can’t locate him.  Sorry.  Goodbye, Oliver.”  

 

“See, why I am amazed by you?  I could tell Ollie was his normal stupid self.”  Tommy laughs.

 

*************************************************************************************

 

That was a strange conversation with Felicity.  Why did she say those things?  Of course, she is attractive enough.  A man would have to be blind not to see that, and Oliver is not blind.  Why did he feel angry and, dare he admit to himself, jealous when she told him she was with someone?  She has every right to.  She is a single adult, so she probably has many dates.  Just because she spends so much time helping him it should not be assumed that she doesn’t date.  She is with a man right now.  Will he take her home and kiss her, touch her, make love to her?  Picturing Felicity kissing another man leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.  What is wrong with him?  He was just kissing Laurel and now he is picturing his mouth up against Felicity.  

 

What does she taste like?  Rainbows and sunshine; coffee,  wine, and her own distinct flavor?  Wait, what is he doing? Felicity is his friend, his helper, and too smart to want to be with him.  Tomorrow morning he will go to Tommy’s place. Tonight, he needs to get rid of some of this energy.

 

***********************************************************

 

Tommy is surprised when the bartender tells them it is the last call.  He’s even more surprised by the fact that he doesn’t want to let Felicity go home.

 

“Felicity, this is not a come on, but would you like to come to my penthouse, so we can continue talking?  I will keep my hands to myself, plus I think you had too much to drink to drive.  We can share an Uber.”  Tommy startles himself by asking fully expecting her to turn him down flat.

 

“Yes, but I have no clothes at your house, so what will I sleep in since I won’t be naked?”  Felicity turns red when she realizes what she said, but Tommy laughs.

 

“Not that I wouldn’t want you naked, but I can lend you one of my shirts to sleep in.”  Winking at her look of wonder, his anger at Ollie burns even hotter.  How can he treat Felicity in this way?  She doesn’t think she is good enough for his former friend but the opposite is true.  She is way above him and deserves so much better.  

 

“You are on.  Maybe someday you will get that chance, Merlyn. Who knows?”  

 

“I look forward to that day, Smoak.  The Uber is here.”  Tommy winks at Felicity as they walk out of the bar.

 

******************************************************************

 

Oliver does the salmon ladder and then the practice dummy until his body burns and sweat is dripping down, but the images of Felicity kissing another man never leave his head.  Without thinking, he picks up his phone sending a text that he knows he has no right to send.

 

**OQ:  Did you make it home safely and alone?**

 

That last part should not have been added but he already hit the send button so there is nothing to do about it.

 

**FS: I am safe.  Go to bed, Oliver.  Why do you care what I am doing anyway?**

 

**OQ:  Because you are my friend and you could be targeted because of me.**

 

What does she mean by that statement?  Of course, he cares.  She is his friend and he needs to know she is safe.  The devil on his shoulder whispers in his ear, “Are you sure that is all it is?  You want her for yourself.  Another man will be touching her tonight.  You wanted Laurel and now you lost your chance with Felicity.  

 

Oliver shuts that down.  

 

**FS:  The only one targeting me is a handsome brunette so save your worry.  Maybe Laurel needs it but I certainly don’t.**

 

No, Felicity would never talk to him like that.  Something is wrong.  He tries to track her but she must have blocked him.  Running to take a quick shower, he needs to go to her apartment and check on her.  Felicity must be in danger.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Felicity shows Tommy the message and then turns off her tracking.  Tonight has opened her eyes.  Even if Tommy is only with her because of what happened with Laurel, she still believes him when he tells her how beautiful she is.  The look he gives her when he says it shows his sincerity.  It feels so good to have him compliment her after her heart has been slashed so many times by Oliver’s indifference, not indifference to her skills, but to her as a woman.  The one time he saw her in a cocktail dress he never told her she looked good but was focused on the mission.  Not that he shouldn’t be but even  Dig took a minute to tell her how pretty she looked.  

 

“Felicity, thank you.  Tonight was shit, but then I met you.  I don’t know when I laughed as much as I did tonight, really laughed, not as a ploy but because I felt happy.  I normally give everyone nicknames, but I am not going to do that to you.  Your name means happiness and that is what you bring.”  Tommy is surprised at himself when he gives in to the urge to kiss her.  

 

Her lips are soft.  At first, she is shocked, but then she returns his kiss.  Felicity is vulnerable, so Tommy will not take this any further.  It would comfort him and maybe even her for tonight, but in the long run, it would only be another billionaire using her.  So after several delicious kisses, Tommy eases back.

 

A look of hurt flashes over her face so he places his hand on her cheeks forcing her eyes back to his.

 

“Felicity, you are special.  With the drinks and the hurt we both experienced, it would be easy to fall into sex.  Tomorrow you would hate yourself and probably me.  I want to be your friend.  We are both too attached to others to start anything else.  I want you because who wouldn’t?”  Tommy wants to make sure she understands how desirable she is.

 

He hears her snort and mumble, “I can think of someone.” and knows this is the correct plan of action.

 

“I need your light, so will you stay with me?  No sex, but I do want to hold you and kiss you.  I might even be able to turn off my brain enough to sleep.” Standing up and holding out his hand, he is pleased when she takes it.  

 

It takes all of his willpower not to go any further.  Holding her as he drifts off to sleep, his last thought is “Ollie is missing out on something unique, but screw him.”

 

************************************************

 

Oliver barely slept.  Felicity was not at her apartment and he had no way to track her.  Her last text told him loud and clear this was none of his business.  Reading her texts many times last night, he notices she didn’t say she was home, but that she was safe.  He stops by her apartment this morning on his way to Tommy’s penthouse.  Opening the door with the key that she told him she hid, he finds it empty.  After he talks to Tommy, he will try Felicity again.  Maybe call Dig and Thea.  

 

Pressing in the code for the Penthouse, Oliver is surprised when the door to the Penthouse is locked.  Since you have to know the code to the elevator Tommy usually keeps the door unlocked.  Knocking loudly, he finally hears footsteps.  Tommy was obviously in bed since his hair is messy and he is in his boxers.

 

“What the hell?  What do you want, Ollie?”  Tommy’s anger has not diminished from last night. “I said all I have to say last night.  Do you want my blessings for you and Laurel?  Yeah, no but go ahead.  You will anyway, right?  I am busy.”  

 

Tommy starts to shut the door but Oliver steps inside.  “We need to talk.  Last night was a mistake.  I screwed up and I am so sorry.  Nothing happened after you left.  I left and tried to find you.”  Oliver explains as Tommy walks to the kitchen filling two cups with coffee, milk, and sugar.  Tommy knows he drinks his coffee black.  

 

“So you decided not to fuck her after I left?  So what?  You lied to me and then betrayed me.  I don’t care, and you can have her.” Tommy yells at him.

 

“I did and I can’t apologize enough.  For one moment, I wanted to just be the old Ollie, so I made a stupid error.  You and Laurel belong together.”  Oliver is determined to get through.  He can’t lose his best friend, his brother.

 

“No, we really don’t belong.  She wouldn’t have been with you if we did.  I am done talking.  Busy, remember?”  

 

“Busy?  You were in bed,”  Oliver starts to respond when the bedroom door opens.  Feelings flood through Oliver as familiar blonde steps out wearing… Tommy’s shirt?  Jealousy, rage, hurt, and disbelief, all surface as he categorizes Felicity’s manner —naked except that shirt, barefoot, no makeup that makes her face look fresh and young, sex hair as curls flow freely out of the normal ponytail she usually wears.  The handsome brunette Felicity was with last night was Tommy. 

 

 “Felicity?”

 

Tommy pulls her into his arms as he hands her the coffee cup.  Tommy made that coffee for Felicity, not him.  How does he know how she takes her coffee?

 

“I know you need your coffee.  I set the timer before we went to bed, so it would be ready.”  

 

A moan comes out of Felicity’s mouth as she sips the coffee.  That moan travels from his ear to his crotch in record time.

 

“Thank you.  Just like I like it.” Ignoring Oliver, Felicity smiles at Tommy.  Oliver feels a pain like a hot knife was just plunged in as Tommy angles her head to kiss her.  

 

“Ollie was just leaving, so go back to bed.  I will be in shortly.”

 

“Tommy, I came here to talk to you.  Felicity, I was worried about you, too.  I went to check on you but you turned your phone off.”

 

She turns and gives him a cold look. “I sent you a text telling you I was fine.  I turned my phone off because I didn’t want to be disturbed,” Felicity informs him as she walks back into the bedroom slamming the door.

 

“What are you doing, Tommy?  I know I screwed up, but you use Felicity to get back at me?”  Oliver growls at his friend.

 

“Use Felicity?  That is rich coming from you.  Who is using her?  Who made her a secretary even though she went to MIT?  Who holes her up in a basement using her skills as he screws every woman in town and chases after Laurel?” Pointing his finger between the bedroom door and Oliver, Tommy  accentuates the words he says, “Felicity is exceptional, but you treat her like she is a piece of furniture.”  

 

“Felicity agreed to be on the team” Oliver tries to defend himself.  “She wants to help save the city.  I don’t treat her like a piece of furniture.  She is my friend.  Why are you mentioning women?  Felicity and I are not like that.”  Shaking his head to clear out all the confusion he feels from this conversation, Oliver remembers his thoughts about Felicity.  The man he pictured kissing Felicity was Tommy.  

 

“Ollie, I am going back into that bedroom to spend time with one of the most exceptional women on this planet.  You know the way out.”  Tommy opens the bedroom door as he utters these words.  Oliver stands staring at the door as he hears it lock.  

 

*****************************************************************************************

 

Arriving at the lair, Oliver finds Digg, Thea, and Roy looking at the computer screen.  

 

“This is where Felicity said to check.  The alarm she set gives a camera view of the bank robber as he exited the bank.  She sent this over to Lance so the police are handling this one.”  Thea looks at her phone as she explains to Roy.

 

“What’s going on?” Oliver is still reeling from seeing Felicity with Tommy.  

 

“Felicity found a camera that was angled toward the bank from a brand new store that is about to open.  She sent the footage to the police. Hello, Ollie.”  Thea answers as she grabs Roy’s hand dragging him to the stairs. " I am going upstairs to deal with a vendor.”

Digg looks at him waiting for something.  Did Felicity talk to Digg already?  

 

“You look like crap.  What happened?”  Leave it to Digg to be so truthful and honest.

 

“A lot.  I think we need a shot of vodka for this discussion.” Digg lifts his eyebrow but sits down as Oliver brings the vodka and two glasses.

 

“So?” Digg asks before taking his drink.

 

“Did Felicity ever mention Tommy Merlyn to you?”  

 

“Tommy Merlyn, your best friend?  No, why?”  Oliver pours two more shots and sighs.

 

“Tommy caught me with Laurel last night.”  A look of disdain comes over Digg’s face and Oliver cringes at the look.  “It was a mistake.  Yes, you told me it was a bad idea, but I went over anyway.  Nothing happened, but Tommy told us he wanted nothing more to do with either of us.  I tried to find him to talk to him, but he was not at any of the places I looked.  I called Felicity to track him and she was acting strangely.  When I went to Tommy’s this morning, Felicity was there.”  

 

“Felicity was with Tommy Merlyn?  Maybe she was just talking to him about what happened.  I didn’t know they were friends, but that would be something Felicity would do.  Helping people is her superpower.”  Digg doesn’t get what he was implying so he will have to spell it out.

 

“Digg, she came out of the bedroom in his shirt.”  Oliver barks as his fingers start to rub together.

 

“Good for her.  I will have to make sure he knows I will kill him if he hurts her.”  Digg sees Oliver’s fingers rubbing together and smirks.  “So you finally figured it out, didn’t you?”

 

“What?” Oliver looks up in confusion but Digg knows.

 

“Oliver, you keep Felicity at arm’s length.  You treat her like she is just a tool who was put on earth to take care of your problems.  Tommy sees her as she is - a smart, desirable woman.  As long as he doesn’t hurt her, I am happy for her.  What did you see her as this morning?  I’m gonna guess it was not an assistant, was it?”  Digg asks knowingly as Oliver masks the sting those words inflict.

 

“She was wearing his shirt, Digg.  Felicity was wearing Tommy’s shirt and nothing else.”  

 

“Okay, I don’t want my head filled with images of Felicity, who is like a little sister to me, so please stop. Go home and get some sleep.  You look like you need it.”  Digg shakes his head as if he was wiping those images as Oliver feels the strain of the situation drain his very soul.

 

Oliver knows Digg is right.  Jumping on his bike, he heads toward the penthouse he bought after coming back to Starling.  He still technically lives at the mansion but he needs a space to go to when everything closes in on him.  Only a few people know about his penthouse so he is shocked to see Laurel pacing around the living room when he opens the door.

 

“Ollie, where have you been?  I have been waiting all morning for you.”  Laurel demands.

 

“Laurel, how did you get in or even know where I live?” Oliver questions wearily.

 

“I work at the District Attorney’s office so I have access to all the records.  Tommy told me you bought a penthouse when you came back so I just researched. I wanted to talk to you about what happened.”  Laurel explains as Oliver sits down wondering if he can have any privacy in this fishbowl life.

 

“Laurel, that was an invasion of my privacy.  I bought this so I would have a place I could go for solitude.  I was at Tommy’s trying to repair the damage we did.”  Images of Felicity in Tommy's damn shirt rush into his mind.

 

“Ollie, I am sorry Tommy was hurt, but don’t you see that it was fate?” Laurel’s words bounce around his brain.  Laurel thinks this is fate?  Would Felicity be in Tommy’s shirt if he hadn’t trampled on his friend’s feelings?  Tommy would be with Laurel not hating him and Felicity would ....what would Felicity be?  His EA, his tech support, his girl?

 

“No, I don’t see that at all.  I see that my selfish act caused a drift in a lifelong friendship.  What I learned was that I can’t go back.  Laurel, I don’t want to go back.  That was all I thought about when I returned.  A chance to return to my old life, but I found that my old life was being a useless, self-centered playboy who only cared about himself.  Why I wanted to return to that I have no idea, but the look on Tommy’s face was reality staring me in the face.”  

 

Saying it out loud to Laurel painted a picture of how others saw his pursuit of Laurel over everybody.  What Digg has been trying to tell him for months now.  How it looked to Felicity.  

 

“We can go back.  I love you, not Tommy.  I used him to get over the pain of losing you.  I see that now.  I want you.  I know you still love me.”  Laurel insists.

 

“No, I don’t.  Laurel, I am tired.  In order for me to come up with plans to restore my relationship with Tommy and Felicity, I need to recharge.  Please don’t come here again without an invitation.  I want to be alone.  Don’t make me tell security you are not welcome here.”  Oliver wants to be alone to lick his wounds and find a solution.  Laurel won't give him any space and he feels crowded in. 

 

Shocked eyes look at him as he stands at the open door.  Laurel reluctantly leaves.  Oliver locks the door and falls on the couch. His mission to save the city resulted in him continuing the killing from his time away.  The addition of Digg and Felicity not only saved his life but showed him a better way to handle the mission with very few deaths.  Instead of taking that example and applying it to his personal life, he let his team down to run after Laurel.   For the first time since he came back from the island, his eyes were wide open and he is ashamed of what he sees.   There has to be a way to fix the mess he made.

 

*****************************************************************

 

After Oliver left Tommy and Felicity sought comfort from each other.  By silent agreement, they decided to delay the conversation about Oliver.  Tommy climbed back into bed and opened his arms.  The second her body rolled over to him, he started to kiss her.  

 

“Are you okay?” Felicity asks him when he pulls away.  Her time spent with Tommy gave her insight into the real person behind the playboy smile.  During the night, Tommy admitted that Malcolm was never there for him.  He felt abandoned after he lost his mom when his father left suddenly.   The raw emotion that Tommy poured out gave Felicity courage to admit her fear of being deserted after her father walked out on her and her mom.  

 

“No, I am sorry I pretended we had sex.  That was a shit thing to do.  He saw YOU, Felicity.  The look on his face when you came out.  I saw the recognition cross his face and I wanted to hurt him.  You deserve better.” Tommy cups her face begging for forgiveness.  

 

“Don’t apologize.  I could have said something to explain, but I wanted him to believe it, too.  For a minute I wanted him to think I was good enough for a handsome, sought-after guy like Tommy Merlyn to want me.”

 

“Felicity, you are too good for Oliver and I.  You deserve the very best.  That is why I refuse to treat you like a one night stand.  Last night an angel arrived just in time to pull me out of the gutter I was in.  Someone saw just me, not my money, name, status, or reputation.  I want to keep that friendship because I don’t have many people in my life who truly like me for myself.  No, let me rephrase that.  I only have one now - you.  The other two showed their true colors.”  

 

Feeling the pain Tommy experienced, Felicity lays her head on his chest hugging him tightly.  As her warmth and understanding fill him, his stiff body starts to relax.  Silently they just share a common bond of understanding.  

 

*************************************************************

 

Oliver closes his eyes and tries to put his mind at rest.  So many things changed his life and he feels the pressure of it all.  First, he was a spoiled playboy who was forced to grow up when the Gambit sank.  The island, Argus, and the Bratva changed him into a killing machine.  His father put the burden of his mistakes on his shoulders.  That picture of Laurel in his pocket seemed to be the reason for his survival, but the promise he made to his father was the true motivation.  

 

How could Laurel fit into his life now?  The killing and torture should have removed all his playboy tendencies but apparently,a grain of his old self was left.  That grain grew into an unreasonable belief that his life would improve. That all that killing and evil would be covered, and even the truth about his family and their unspeakable deeds would be gone if he resumed his relationship with Laurel.  

 

Yes, he was the CEO of Queen Consolidated, at his mother’s insistence, so he did have to attend galas, charity events, board meetings, and business trips to promote the company, but did he really think he could just make up excuses every night to convince Laurel he was working?  From his past behavior, she would assume he was cheating on her and rightfully so.  How would he explain coming home bruised, beaten, with gunshot wounds to a woman who thought he was just the old Ollie?

 

Laurel grew up being friends with him and Tommy, which gave her access to a world she was not born into.  That acceptance along with her law degree gave her a confidence that most police officer’s daughters didn’t have, but it also made Laurel have a Moira Queen attitude toward life.  Digg and Felicity would always be looked down on, so he would not be able to include them in his life even though they were essential to his team.  

 

Being truthful with himself for the first time, Oliver admits he never includes them in his life now.  Yes, he goes to lunch with Felicity and Digg when he can, they have dinner at the foundry late at night, and Felicity went to that art auction to help catch the Dodger, but he has never invited them to his home or to just hang out.  

 

It was time to give his life and his thinking an overhaul.  

 

****************************************************************************

 

After the time spent cuddling and sleeping, Tommy insists they spend the day together.  Ordering takeout and watching movies in the afternoon allows Felicity to remain in his shirt, but when Tommy announced they were going to go to an early dinner, Felicity had to step in.

 

“Okay, I am happy to have an early dinner with you.  A few things we need to remember.  You have to go play host at Verdant and I have to go to the lair meaning I will have to go home and change before I go anywhere.”  

 

“I like the way you are dressed now,” Tommy tells her with a leer, but Felicity sees through his words and laughs.  “Okay, we go to your townhouse.  I will walk around being noisy finding out more about the mysterious Felicity Smoak while you get ready.  How about it?”  

 

“That works, but I will need my car to come home.  I could meet you at the restaurant.”

 

Tommy frowns.“No, I can stick around until you are done with your green activities.  I will be upstairs and I can give you a ride home.”  

 

Normally Felicity would object to having her independence taken away, but she knows going to the club and seeing Oliver will be hard on Tommy so she agrees.

 

At her place, Felicity finds Tommy looking at a photo album when she comes out of the bedroom.  The shower, makeup, and new clothes made her have more control over her emotions.  Sitting down next to him, she points to a picture.

 

“That is my mom,” Felicity says proudly.  A picture of an attractive woman with blonde hair, a stunning figure that is shown off by a very revealing dress is Felicity’s mother.

 

“She’s a knockout,”  Tommy tells her truthfully.

 

“Yes, when I was growing up, she worked 60 hours a week to keep a roof over our heads.  I resented the lack of time I spent with her and the lack of money.  I was so happy to be leaving home at 16 to go to MIT.  I went through a goth stage so my attitude was not the best.  At my graduation, my mom was the only one there for me.  She made signs and stood up cheering as loud as the crowds of people other students had in the audience.  My college friends were so impressed with her.  I saw her in a new light that day.  Now we are close even though we are so different.” Wiping a tear from her eyes, Felicity tells Tommy they better leave before she has to redo her makeup.

 

Instead of a fancy place like Table Salt, Tommy picks a little bistro for dinner.  The owners greet him with hugs as Felicity stands back in wonder.

 

“Tommy, you bring a sweet girl with you.” Mrs. Alfredo tells him as he introduces Felicity.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Alfredo, this is my friend Felicity.”  Mrs. Alfredo gives her a big hug which surprises and warms her.

 

“Thomas is a good boy.  Don’t let those rags with all his pictures fool you.  He did behave crazy in his teen years, but he has done so much for the community.”  

 

“Yes, Tommy is a great guy.  I don’t even read those rags,”  Felicity confides with a big smile.

 

Tommy orders strip steak frites with bearnaise butter and Felicity goes with mussels with caramelized fennel and leeks.  They stick with water since they both have to be alert tonight.  Dinner was fun with a silent agreement to leave heavy subjects out.  Tommy tells stories of his childhood.  Most include Oliver.  

 

Felicity tells Tommy about her time at MIT and some of the goth activities she participated in.

 

“Any pictures?”  Tommy inquires innocently as Felicity shakes her head.  Soon dinner dishes are removed and they both know it is time.  Time to face Oliver.  Felicity has already talked to Tommy about her commitment to the team.  Tommy admits he will continue his partnership in Verdant.  

 

Tommy parks in his reserved space and shuts off the car.  Turning toward Felicity with a serious expression on his face, Tommy takes her hand, “Let me know if he gives you any trouble, please.”

 

“Tommy, I am a big girl and can take care of myself.  Oliver has already torn my heart apart with all the women he has been with as he ignores me.  I am used to it, believe me.  The team is used to being second to any call from Laurel.  Even though she doesn’t know Oliver is the Arrow and she has a task force after him, he will drop everything for her.  Been there and have that t-shirt, truly.”  Kissing him softly she opens the door heading for the foundry door.  Tommy watches her and then puts on his fake smile entering the club.

 

************************************************************************

 

Thea, Roy, and Digg are all in the lair when Oliver gets there.  He looks at the empty chair in front of the computers wondering if Felicity will even show up tonight.  His head turns toward the stairs as he hears the code being put in.  Then Felicity steps into the lair walking down the steps.  

 

“Hi everyone.  No alerts, but I will do more research to see if anything else is going on.”  Felicity calmly tells the team.  Oliver is stone still.  Suddenly, he looks her in the eyes and decides.

 

“Can you give us the room, please?”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally looks at his feelings, Tommy and Felicity grow closer, Laurel thinks about the future she is determined to have, the team weighs in on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and support of this fic. I see so much more in these characters than the show ever addressed and I was so pleased to see how many agree with me. I have to thank my two wonderful artists magda1102 and spaztronautwriter and a big thank you to my wonderful partner and beta, green-arrows-of-karamel These three took time out of their very busy schedules to help me and I don't know how I ever got to be so lucky.

Take Care by Drake

 

I know you've been hurt by someone else

I can tell by the way you carry yourself

If you let me, here's what I'll do

I'll take care of you

I've loved and I've lost

  


“Can we have the room, please?”

 

Felicity watched as Digg and Oliver exchanged looks before Digg hugged her with a whispered, “I won’t be far” before exiting.  Oliver has become so predictable that Felicity doesn’t even acknowledge him as she walks over to her chair checking her alerts.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver sounds so close, but Felicity refuses to turn around.  The old doormat heard the hesitation in Oliver’s voice, but then she remembers Tommy’s face as he recounts seeing Oliver and Laurel together.  

 

“Felicity, can we talk?”  Taking a deep breath, Felicity turns with a completely neutral attitude.  

 

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?  I am still working on the alerts, so I really have nothing to report yet.”  She closes her eyes when Oliver gives her a pleading look.  Tommy, Tommy… that is what she needs to remember.  Oliver betrayed Tommy and he would throw her to the wolves to save Laurel so no, she will not fall for poor Oliver.

 

“When did you and Tommy, um, when did you…?” Oliver stumbles on his words.

 

“When did we what?  Tommy told me you and Laurel are officially together again. Congratulations.”

 

Head shaking with denial, Oliver replies with a resigned voice, “No, we are not.  What happened was a mistake.  I screwed up.  I tried to talk to Tommy but he wouldn’t listen.”

 

“Well, you have certainly given up a lot to be with Laurel so you might reconsider,”  Felicity didn’t finish because her system started to beep. Turning Felicity checks to find a lead on the gang they have been tracking all week.  “I have a location for the Heart Gang.  I will let the rest of the team know.”  

 

A little over 15 minutes later, the team is in the field and Felicity guides them in through the warehouse.  Roy has a close call when he walks into a room without backup.  FIve gang members are not good odds for Roy.  Felicity understands that Roy is desperate to prove himself to the team.  As a street kid who had a soft heart, Roy has a front seat view of how poverty, broken homes, and drug addiction can strip your hope.  The Arrow saved Roy, not only from a gang but from himself.  Oliver gave Roy a chance to make a difference and break the cycle his poor family continued in.

 

The gang turns on Roy when they try to rape a young girl, but Roy distracts them long enough for the potential victim to escape.  Muting the rest of the team, Felicity alerted Digg about the danger Roy was in and his location.   Feeling like a weight was taken off her chest, she heard Digg and Roy take down the gang yelling clear.    Felicity feels such a kinship with the young man who wants better for himself than what life provided. Hearing someone coming down the stairs from Verdant, Felicity turns to see Tommy carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.

 

“I brought some liquid courage for you.  Plus a handsome masseur for you.” Tommy smirks as he sits down pouring wine for both of them before pulling Felicity’s legs up on his lap.  Slipping off her heels, he starts to rub her feet.  

 

“Where have you been all my life, Tommy Merlyn?  No, don’t stop,”  Felicity has the com on mute until she hears Oliver yelling her name.  

 

“I’m here,”  Felicity replies.   Between the wine and Tommy’s magic fingers, Felicity feels relaxed for the first time since she walked into the lair.  

 

“Felicity, call Lance with the pickup.  On our way back,” Oliver’s voice brings her back to reality as she makes the call.  

 

“Feet back up here,”  Tommy winks at her as she lifts her legs back up.  A moan escapes as his fingers soothe her tired feet.  

  


 

Today could not have gone worse in Oliver’s opinion.  After spending the night alternating between remembering the look on Tommy’s face after seeing him with Laurel and thinking of Felicity naked in another man’s arms, Oliver neither slept nor rested all night. His attempt to apologize to Tommy was not only a disaster, but he found out the man who enjoyed Felicity was Tommy.  The shock of seeing Felicity wearing Tommy’s shirt turned into a stabbing pain that stays with him all day.  

 

Digg’s reaction to Felicity and Tommy was another blow, but Oliver is forced to admit his treatment of Felicity has been selfish at best. Thankful when Felicity came to the lair, he found a different Felicity than what he expected.  Believing he would gain favor with Felicity by telling her the truth about Laurel, he was unsettled by Felicity’s cold demeanor.  

 

If he is honest with himself, he was always aware that Felicity is attracted to him.  Her sexual innuendos, the way she stares at him when he is shirtless, and the way she would turn away when another woman was with him could not be ignored even by a naive man.  Oliver was a playboy who had women dropping at his feet so he can’t even pretend he did not recognize the signs of attraction. Felicity is an attractive woman and he has to be blind not to recognize that fact.  He was focused on Laurel and his dream world. Convincing himself that returning to Laurel would stop his guilt, he went full force while he kept Felicity in a box of EA and tech support.  

 

The alert that sent the team out into the field put an end to his attempt to speak with Felicity.  The mission was successful, but Felicity clearly did not have her head in the game.  He had to call her name several times, letting her know the gang was ready for a call to Lance.  Thinking the night could not get worse was a huge mistake.  The huge moan heard over the comms was explained when he returns to the lair to find Felicity draped over Tommy.  

 

“Tommy, I didn’t realize you were visiting tonight, but now that you’re here, maybe we could have that talk that was interrupted this morning.”  Oliver just wants something salvaged from this crap day.

 

“I just came to see my girl.  I afraid I have to reject your invitation to talk.” Tommy’s response is not an unexpected development.  

 

Digg gives Tommy a look before barking, “I will kill you if you ever hurt her.  Your body will never be found,” which gains this response from Felicity, “Digg.  Tommy is a sweetheart so stop scaring him.”

 

Tommy’s response is to lift Felicity up, moving her into his lap.  “Digg, I will help you if I ever do that.  I am happy she has such a great friend.”  

 

Oliver’s day officially sucks.

 

 

Felicity heard the team as they arrived.  Oliver asked Tommy to talk, but instead of agreeing, she winded up on Tommy’s lap.  For one minute she thinks she sees some jealousy, no, maybe annoyance on Oliver’s face, but then his indifferent face appeared.  

 

The big brother speech from Digg made her heart swell.  The response from Tommy almost made her cry.  Tommy’s answer is a statement to her, letting her know how important she is.  So overwhelmed and thankful, her lips touch his.  The betrayal of Oliver and Laurel reinforced Tommy’s belief that he is not worth anyone’s love. Handsome, kind and loving, empathetic Tommy, who just wants to be loved.  Felicity hates herself for having a heart so full of Oliver that there is no room for Tommy Merlyn.  She may not be able to give him girlfriend love, but she has plenty of friendship love.  Solidarity. _I believe in you, am with you, and will defend you so feel my strength._  The look of wonder on his face is the answer.  

 

“Remember, your body won’t be discovered,” Digg reminds him as Tommy nods, giving her a wink.  “Okay, I am getting a toothache and stomach ache from all this so I am changing and going home.”  

 

Thea smiles a genuine smile at Tommy. “Good for you, Tommy.  It’s about time you got out from under Laurel’s thumb.  I wish Oliver would learn the same lesson.”  

 

“Thea!” Oliver’s tone and look show his displeasure.  Thea ignores her brother as she watches Tommy holding on to Felicity. Motioning to Roy, they both head to the showers to change.  

 

“Tommy, can we talk now?”  Oliver pleads with his friend, but Felicity knows that is not going to happen yet.  Oliver does not understand how much damage he caused. Her fingers go around Tommy’s neck to play with his hair as she feels the tension roll over him.  

 

“Ollie, I guess I didn’t make myself clear enough.  I don’t want to talk to you.  I believe that we have said and DONE everything there is to say and do, don’t you?  Felicity, are you ready to leave now?”  Oliver’s face drops and then he frowns.

 

“Yup, let me shut the systems down and we can go,” Felicity tells him as she starts shuts down.  She misses the look Oliver gives Tommy and the smirk Tommy responds with.  

 

Tommy grabs her hand as she says a quiet goodbye.  

 

 

Now, Oliver understands why people tell you not to say things can’t get any worse because they will.  Just when he believes his day could not get any shitter, it does.  Standing by watching Tommy’s hands all over Felicity brings out feelings in him that confuse him.  Felicity is just a friend so why does he feel like pulling her out of Tommy’s arms and into his?  That makes no sense.  The cherry on the crap cake was finding out Felicity is going home with Tommy, again.  At this point, he does not know what is more painful; Tommy hating him or Felicity being with Tommy. Already understanding that one event can cause a ripple effect, Oliver believes that the momentary weakness when he stepped into Laurel’s apartment is that event.  There is no reason for him to believe that except some feeling he can’t explain.  Maybe he knows Tommy was so focused on Laurel, yet he was with Felicity the day after the betrayal, cementing his belief that this all started with him.

 

His brain can’t process Felicity meeting Tommy and her having a one night stand.  Not that he would judge that, but it seems out of character for his tech girl.  Wouldn’t he have known if Tommy was friends with Felicity before?   Felicity’s life is not an open book.  Felicity seems to be an open book, but she is surprisingly secretive when she wants or needs to be.  Tommy would have mentioned it to him if he knew Felicity, wouldn’t he? Right now he is second guessing what he knows about everyone including himself.  

 

“Well, who would have expected that development?” Digg’s voice has an amused tone to it.  Didn’t everyone leave? Oliver wonders in his head.

 

“Expected what?” Oliver knows Digg is not going to accept that but he is not ready to talk about this especially with him.  John is too intuitive and he has no qualms about speaking his mind.  

 

“Tommy and Felicity seemed very close.  Much closer than I expected.”

 

Yup, Oliver was right.  Digg goes in for the kill shot.  Admitting out loud how close Felicity and Tommy is not what he is willing to do at this moment, or ever.

 

“Hmm” Going for nonchalant is the way to avoid this, right?

 

“Do you think this has anything to do with Tommy finding you with Laurel?” God, no.  This is the opposite of what Oliver wants to do.  It was hard enough admitting this to himself without Digg forcing the issue.  Can he avoid this?  No, Digg has his no BS look.  

 

“Yes, it crossed my mind.”  Painful is hardly the word for how that felt.  

 

“Listen, Oliver, I know this is no walk in the park for you.  Suddenly, Tommy has forced you to see Felicity, all sides of Felicity, not just the parts you have focused on.  Think about what you really want.  The one thing I don’t, and won’t allow, is Felicity getting hurt.” With a pat on his back, which is both of encouragement and warning, Digg leaves the foundry.

 

 

Laurel Lance is furious.  What is wrong with Ollie?  How can he tell her they don’t belong together?  She has not gone through years of his cheating and the terrible publicity surrounding him for this ending.  The final humiliation was Ollie taking Sara on the gambit just when they are planning on moving in together.  You would think he would appreciate her forgiveness for that at the very least.  Ollie should be totally ashamed of his behavior and be begging Laurel for forgiveness instead of telling her they are not meant to be.  How dare him after she gave up Tommy to be with him?  

 

Moira encouraged Laurel to forgive Ollie with the unspoken approval and belief that Laurel would become Mrs. Oliver Queen.  Laurel spent all her time making herself into a woman that could, and should, stand beside Ollie as his wife.  Her dad told her Ollie was no good and she should stay with “a nice middle-class boy who understands you”, which infuriated Laurel.  Laurel is a lawyer. She went to law school.  She learned all the etiquette needed to fit into Ollie’s world. Acceptance in the circle of the Queens and Merlyn families was hard earned.  Nobody knows the hours she spent watching which fork to use, watching Moira and Thea walk into a room, begging her father to allow her to buy a gown that would be accepted, and so much more.  She has fine-tuned a cop's daughter into the next Queen.  

 

Felicity Smoak, a girl from Las Vegas whose mother is a cocktail waitress, thinks she can be accepted into this world, really?  Hell, no. Using ponytails like a little girl or pencil skirts with button down blouses that she probably bought at Walmart, bumbling talk, colored glasses, and no sense of how to conduct herself is how Laurel and society see this Smoak woman.  There is no way Ollie could be interested in her.  No sex appeal, at all, yet he mentioned Felicity when he said he has to fix his mess with Tommy.  That is a slight concern to Laurel, but she will not allow Felicity to get in her way.

 

Laurel is driven and gets what she wants.  It is time to drop by Queen Consolidated.  She can take Ollie to lunch and make sure Felicity Smoak knows her place.  Moira doesn’t want a cocktail waitress daughter as her daughter in law, and neither does Laurel.

 

 

“No Tommy, I can’t.  I have to work tomorrow.  I can’t go to work in your shirt, ya know,”  Felicity jokes with Tommy who is trying to get her to stay with him again. “I loved being with you but I have a job to go to.  A day job and a night job, actually,” laughing Felicity argues with Tommy.

 

“Fine, I will stay with you, so you can go to your day job.  See what a great negotiator I am?”  Tommy replies smugly.  Him staying the night will make life so much harder for Felicity, but she also knows that he really needs the comfort right now.  

 

“Fine, I will be your security blanket again. You can stay, but I have to get up for work so what will you do?  I know you are used to sleeping in.”  

 

Felicity sees the big smile and sigh of relief from Tommy.  Oliver has no idea how much this cut into Tommy’s self-esteem and soul. Oliver was the one constant in his life.  Losing his mom plus having a father who criticises him means that Tommy needed  Oliver to be his friend.  Oliver is the thread Tommy relied on, and now that thread is tattered.  

 

“Such a beautiful security blanket - warm and soft, with great curves and kisses.  Don’t expect me to be upset with this, Smoak.”  Tommy’s eyes twinkle as he sees the acceptance in her eyes.  “Maybe I can wear one of your shirts?”

 

“I will kill myself if you can fit in my clothes, Merlyn.  I mean it.”

 

Tommy’s laugh can be heard as Felicity steps out of the elevator to open her townhouse door. “I guess I will just have to sleep in the nude then.  It’s a tough job but someone has to do it.”  Felicity just glares at him as Tommy shrugs.

 

“I think I might have an old pair of sweats and shirt from an old boyfriend that might fit you”

 

“I will NOT be wearing another man’s clothes so forget it.  You wear my stuff, but I don’t even want to know you have someone else’s clothes here.”

 

Tommy grabs her and starts to tickle her as Felicity giggles at his words.  Tommy Merlyn, the handsome billionaire, is so good for her ego.  He should bottle that and sell it.  He has plenty of money so he should share those profits with her.  

 

“Stop, I give.  I will throw them away, please stop,” Felicity begs Tommy as he continues his assault.  He finally stops tickling her, kissing her head.

 

“Okay, go get them,” Tommy does a pretended growl like he is really ordering her.  Felicity knows that Tommy has too much honor to do that.  She pushes against him to get him off her.  She winds up on the bed during his tickle session.  Going to the closet, she pulls the old clothes from Cooper throwing them into the trash in her bedroom.  

 

“See, boss, they are gone.” Felicity sasses him as she goes into the bathroom.

 

Yes, Tommy Merlyn should bottle that ability to make you feel like a star.  Felicity thanks whatever force brought him into her orbit.

 

 

“Turn it off, it’s loud,” Tommy cries as her alarm goes off in the morning.  Walking up cuddled into Tommy is becoming one of her great guilty pleasures.  The hugs and kisses are platonic, but Felicity can see how they are like a balm to Tommy’s pain and, being honest, hers also.

 

“Remember, I have to go to work.  I know that horrible four letter word scares you, but you must let me get up.” Tommy’s arms tighten instead of loosening.  Felicity always sets her alarm a half hour earlier than she needs which is a blessing this morning.

 

“No, stay with me.  You are such a great cuddle buddy,” with pleading puppy dog eyes, Tommy is hard to resist but resist she must.

 

“Nope, I really have to go.  How about one more hug, and then you let me go?” Felicity is not looking forward to going to the office and seeing Oliver, but it has to be done.

 

“Two hugs and three— no, four kisses to keep me through the day,” Tommy kisses her nose after his demands.

 

“Two hugs and two kisses,” Felicity counters.

 

“Two hugs and three kisses, and that is my last offer,”  Tommy counters firmly.

 

“Sold!.”

 

Tommy’s lips descend as soon as the word is out of her mouth.  Yes, Felicity is a fool to keep this insane torch for Oliver Queen with this man in her life and bed.  Is it possible she can remove Oliver from her heart and replace him with Tommy? Maybe she can visit a hypnotist who can remove all feelings for Oliver, so she can be with a man who truly appreciates her as more than a utility.

 

 

Tommy goes into her closet, picking out one of the dresses she has with cutouts to wear after telling her she needs a wardrobe overhaul.  

 

“We are going shopping tonight so let Ollie know you will be late to the green cellar,” Tommy informs her.

 

“I can’t afford a new wardrobe like you will be picking out, Mr,” Felicity argues,  but in the end, Tommy wins her over.

 

“Come on, Felicity.  I never had a sister.  Obviously, I can’t get a girlfriend and I am not buying clothes for a one night stand.  Let me do this for you.  You have given me more in a few days than my father did my whole life.  I have plenty of money.  This is something I truly want to do, plus if you are going out with Tommy Merlyn, you need to look the part.”

 

Felicity normally gets upset over a comment like that, but she knows Tommy truly wants to do this.  Protecting her pride or doing something to bring a smile to Tommy? There’s no contest.

 

“Fine, but I have the final say and I will pay myself,” Tommy’s eyebrows shoot up at her words.

 

Felicity has money from her casino days left.  14-year-old Felicity, in a wig with a fake ID, went to the strip far away from where her mom works.  Donna Smoak was a fantastic cocktail waitress, so Felicity was allowed to sit in the back with the security guards some nights.  That was when she learned the tells that caught the attention of those guards.  It was easy to understand how much money you can win before they pulled you into the office.  That night Felicity won enough money to buy a house and a car for her mom.  Donna warned her not to do this again, but Felicity did it anyway.  When she moved to MIT, she found casinos at Indian Reservations and in states that allowed gambling.  She was careful not to win too much at a location or hit them too often.  After buying her townhouse and her beloved Mini, Felicity still has a good amount of savings.  She does need new clothes, plus Oliver gave her a substantial raise when he forced her into this position.

 

“I will have you know I have excellent taste in women’s clothes,”  With an offended tone, Tommy pouts.  

 

“You buy a lot of women’s clothes.  I need a better look in your closet next time, Merlyn.”

 

“Funny.  I have taken a lot of women’s clothes off so I have a good sense.  You will see.” With that comment and a kiss, they left the townhouse to go their separate ways.

 

Now, Felicity is sitting at her desk in the dress Tommy picked out playing secretary.  Oliver has not shown up and she knows he has meetings starting at 10.

 

Felicity already printed out notes for each meeting, a bio with a picture for the two possible investor meetings he has, his schedule for today with notes, and his messages when she hears Digg’s familiar, “Good morning, Felicity.  You look great today.”

 

Looking up she sees Oliver watching her, looking her over from head to toe.  Stepping out of Oliver’s office after carefully placing the information on his desk, she sees Oliver’s eyes peruse her body until they finally land on her face.  For one second, she thinks she sees something in his eyes she can’t quite place, but it is gone right after leaving his CEO face that shows no emotion.  Felicity appreciates that face normally, but not when it is used on her.

 

“I put all the notes, messages, and other paperwork you need for your day on your desk,”  Felicity apprises him in her most professional voice.

 

“Felicity, let’s talk,” Oliver states, placing his hand on her back to guide her back into the office.

 

Sitting on the chair, Felicity quietly waits for him to speak.  This has to be about Tommy because there is no office discussion required, but she is not going to be the first one to talk.

 

“I wasn’t aware you were dating Tommy.  I don’t want to see you get hurt.  Tommy is a playboy, but more important, he is in love with Laurel.”  

 

Felicity is surprised he is so blunt and annoyed he is judging her after his behavior with Laurel. “My personal life is not really a concern of yours.  I think Tommy and Laurel are finished.  He found her with another man and that usually tends to be detrimental to a relationship.” seeing the downturn of Oliver’s mouth at her comment, she continues, “If this is your way of finding out if the path to Laurel is clear, I think we both know the answer to that.  If there is nothing else, you have a meeting at 10.”  Felicity stands up ready to leave as Oliver speaks her name.

 

“Felicity…” what he is about to say Felicity would never know because a voice interrupted him.

 

“Ollie, your EA was not at her desk.  Oh, there she is,”  Laurel Lance’s voice is cold.

 

“Laurel, did we have an appointment?  I’m afraid I will have to reschedule since I have a meeting in a few minutes.” Oliver’s voice and appearance go from soft to businesslike in seconds.

 

“Ollie, don’t be silly.  I don’t need an appointment.  Why would your girlfriend need an appointment?”  That is the last words Felicity hears before she shuts the door to Oliver’s office.  As she sits back down at her desk, she asks herself once again why she keeps punishing herself by loving Oliver Queen? And is there some hypnotist who can transfer her feelings to Tommy?  That will be a recurring thought as time goes on.

 

 

Oliver notices Felicity is dressed in an alluring green dress with cutouts this morning.  The dress skims over her tiny curves showing each one off to perfection.  A tinge of jealousy colors his mind as he pictures Tommy picking this dress for her after he spends the night at her place.  It is time for him to talk to Felicity even though he knows he is not only stepping over the boundaries but trampling them.  

 

“Felicity, let’s talk,” Oliver states placing his hand on her back to guide her back into the office.

 

Immediately, Felicity sits down in the chair in her professional executive assistant pose.  It normally amuses him how much she didn’t want this job, yet she is so perfect at it, but today he has other things on his mind.

 

“I wasn’t aware you were dating Tommy.  I don’t want to see you get hurt.  Tommy is a playboy but more important, he is in love with Laurel.” He sees a surprised look on her face, but then her face turns red and her brows turn in.

 

“My personal life is not really a concern of yours.  I think Tommy and Laurel are finished.  He found her with another man and that usually tends to be detrimental to a relationship. If this is your way of finding out if the path to Laurel is clear, I think we both know the answer to that.  If there is nothing else, you have a meeting at 10.”  Felicity thinks this is about Laurel?  No, this is about her, Tommy and her to be exact.  Laurel is not even in his mind at this moment.  

 

“Felicity…” that was as far as he got when he heard a voice he recognized - Laurel.  What is she doing here and could her timing be any worse?

 

“Ollie, your EA was not at her desk.  Oh, there she is,”  Laurel Lance’s voice is cold.

 

Laurel’s next words annoy him and  Felicity uses this to return to her desk, closing the door behind her.  Another opportunity to clear the air gone.  

 

“Ollie, don’t be silly.  I don’t need an appointment.  Why would your girlfriend need an appointment?”  

 

Wait, girlfriend?  Oliver thought he made things very clear to Laurel after that disaster with Tommy.  Patiently he repeats what he has told her before, “Laurel, there is no girlfriend or boyfriend for us.  We made a mistake that hurt Tommy.  I was hoping Felicity would talk to Tommy and get him to speak to me about it, but you interrupted.”  Oliver is frustrated and this time he doesn’t bother to hide it from Laurel.  

 

“What do you mean?  What does your assistant have to do with Tommy?  Why would she be able to help?”  Laurel turns her head to look at Felicity through the glass.  Oliver realizes he made another mistake.  Laurel does not know about Tommy and Felicity.  Now he has to answer her questions and telling the truth is only going to make things even worse.

 

“Tommy and Felicity are friends, so I was hoping she would convince him to talk to me.”  Hopefully, that will satisfy her.

 

“Tommy is friends with that woman?  Since when?  She is not even in his social circle.” Laurel spits out as Oliver stares at the women he has loved for half his life.  Hearing her say the statement out loud is jarring.  Oliver had this thought the other night, but he hoped he was overreacting.   Looking down at Felicity?  An MIT graduate on top of her class, a genius, a kind soul who would do anything for anyone?

 

“I went to his penthouse to talk and Felicity was there.  That is when I found out they are friends.”

 

“Oh, you don’t mean they are friends.  You mean he is fucking her.  Yes, Tommy will screw anything in a dress.”  Laurel’s crass comments about both Felicity and Tommy grade on him.  

 

“No, Laurel.  I said they are friends.  How can you say these things about a man you claimed to love just a few weeks ago?”  Oliver asks in a harsh voice.

 

“I didn’t come to talk about Tommy or your secretary,”

 

“Executive assistant,” Oliver automatically responds.

 

“Whatever.  I just dropped by to let you know I am free for lunch.  Let’s have lunch and forget all about Tommy and Freida.”

 

“Felicity.  And no, I have a lunch meeting with an investor, so I am not free.  Please call and schedule an appointment with Felicity next time to save a trip here.”  he says in a dismissive voice. Oliver now has a headache and it is just the start of the day.

 

“Ollie, it is okay.  We can have dinner instead.”  Oliver can’t remember Laurel being this dense before, but then again, he was either drunk, high, or sexed up before.  Maybe this was the personality trait that allowed her to keep taking him back even after he cheated on her repeatedly

 

“Laurel, I apologize for giving you false hope by coming over to your house the other night.  I made a terrible mistake.  We made a mistake.  There won’t be dinners or lunches between us.  I still want to be friends, but I think it is better if we don’t see each other until Tommy forgives us.”  Oliver is thinking that maybe this would be a good time to never have dinner again.  WIth playing CEO, Green Arrow, family, and now trying to get Tommy to forgive him and Felicity… he doesn’t even know what to think about his reactions to Felicity lately.

 

“No Ollie.  We are meant to be together.  Tommy will get over it.” Laurel states firmly.

 

Just in the nick of time, Felicity calls his name on the intercom, “Mr. Queen, I hate to interrupt, but you need to be at your meeting with finance.”  Even though he can tell from Felicity’s tone that she doesn’t approve,  he is thankful for the interruption.  Honestly even going to a horrible finance meeting is a blessing.

 

“Laurel, I need to go.  Thank you for coming.” Planning on giving her the customary hug that is barely a hug,  Laurel turned into a whole body crush.  Finally pushing away from Laurel, he picks up the file Felicity provided and ran out the office.

 

 

Felicity watches the circus that is Oliver and Laurel and sighs.  Digg notices and comes over to her.

 

“You okay?”

 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiles at him. “Of course.  Just watching the show there.”  She tries to laugh, but it sounds more like a grimace.  Digg hugs her and she gives him a reassuring pat.

 

The timer on her computer dings alerting her that Oliver needs to leave for the meeting.  Calling him on the intercom, she lets Oliver know and he assures her he is on his way.  

 

After Oliver and Digg left the office, she realizes Laurel has not left the office.  Not sure what happened since Oliver always escorts visitors out of the office, but this time he just grabbed Digg and left.  Strange, but she has work to do.  A few minutes later, she sees something out of the corner of her eye… Laurel.

 

“I don’t know what you think you are doing, but I can assure you it won’t work.”  Laurel sneers at her.  Felicity sits up looking at her directly.

 

“Excuse me?” Felicity keeps her voice calm even though she feels like slapping this woman.

 

“You are the daughter of a cocktail waitress trying to catch a billionaire, who already belongs to me.  It won’t work.”  Laurel assures her with a smirk.

 

“Laurel, I am not sure what you think is going on here, but whatever it is, that’s not it.  I work for Oliver.  Is he yours?  Welcome to him.  By the way, I am not sure who you think you are talking to me about my family since you are just what we always called a hanger-on.  You are the daughter of a cop who is hanging on pretending to be part of the in-crowd.  My mother worked to take care of me and I am proud of her.  I went to MIT at age 16 and graduated with two, not one, but two, masters degrees before I was 20, so don’t you dare talk to me that way.  Oliver is gone and I have work to do, so please don’t make me call security.”  Felicity is livid.  How dare this person talk to her in such a manner?

 

“Just remember that Ollie is mine,” with that comment, Laurel leaves the office.

 

Little did either women know but someone heard the entire conversation.

 

 

Today made Oliver almost want to go back to the island.  Meeting after meeting until he thought his brain would explode.  After his lunch meeting with the investor, who agreed to the proposal Felicity prepared, he tried to get Felicity to attend the rest of the afternoon meetings with him.  Felicity often appears at these meetings and Oliver is happy when she does.  Oliver plays on his phone pretending to pay attention while Felicity takes notes.  Once Oliver sent Felicity a text to ask when the meeting was going to end and, accidentally, he found a fun new way to eliminate boredom by sending funny texts to her.  First she glares at him, but eventually, she will send him something funny.  Disappointed that she refused, Oliver missed her during the afternoon.

 

Another day from hell is far from over as Oliver returns to his office to find… Felicity shutting down her computer and getting ready to leave???  

 

“Are you leaving?” his voice sounded strained even to him.  

 

“Yes, I have everything done.  All your meeting notes are already on your desk for tomorrow.  I answered all your emails.  I put all your messages on the desk.”

 

Oliver looks at Felicity in confusion. “You never leave early.  I thought we would get some BBB before we go to the foundry tonight.”  In a pensive tone, he doesn’t understand why she is leaving early, well on time, which is early for Felicity.

 

“I know. but I have plans tonight.  I might be late to the foundry.  I will try to be there quickly, but I want to let you know in case.” Felicity has her computer turned off.  

 

“You have plans?  You will be late?”

 

Felicity side-eyes him as she waves goodbye.  

 

Where is Felicity going and who does she have plans with?  Oliver already knows it must be Tommy.  He doesn’t even have to guess when his days turned to crap because he knows and it is all his fault.

 

 

Tommy is waiting outside for her in a limo???  Tommy is smiling when the driver opens the door and she slides in.

 

“Tommy, a limo?”  Felicity looks at his joy and can’t be upset with him.  “You are a crazy man.”  

 

“I know, but you love it. So I have an agenda.  You need new office dresses, ball gowns, cocktail dresses, shoes, slips, bras, and panties.”  

 

Wait, what?  No, going shopping for panties with Tommy.  Noooo.

 

“I can pick my own panties, Tommy.”  Felicity now wishes she did not agree to this although she feels Tommy would have overruled her with his charm.  That charm that got him into many panties, oh why did she think that.  Ugh. “And no ball gowns.  My budget can’t take that plus where would I wear them.”

 

“Smoak, you can’t wear tidy whities when you wear some of these dresses.  Victoria’s Secret is my favorite store.”  Smirking at her as he raises his eyebrows, Felicity can’t help but laugh.  “You will be attending galas with me to keep me entertained from the boredom so you will need a gown.”

 

“Fine, but I am not modeling the undies for you.” Felicity nudges him.

 

“I plan on doing everything in my power to change your mind about that.”  Felicity can’t help but giggle at him.

 

The first store was work outfits.  Felicity shouldn’t have been surprised Tommy would have excellent taste.  He has seen women, in all types and styles of clothing.  Tommy insisted she model all dresses, so it took a long time as she tried on and modeled for Tommy.  

 

“You could be a model, Smoak,” Tommy yells out at the exclusive shop he took her to for ball gowns. “ Look at this beautiful woman.  She looks like a model, doesn’t she?”  

“Shh.  Sorry, he is kidding,” Felicity smacks him lightly as a few people come by and agree with him.

 

“Told ya.”  

 

“Tommy, I do not need that many gowns.  I will get one gown and one cocktail dress.” Felicity can’t imagine why she needs ball gowns or the cocktail gowns he insisted she gets.

 

“Smoak, didn’t I tell you that you have to look good to hang with me?” kissing her on the head, she just shakes her head.

 

They already bought shoes, jewelry, and bags to match the dresses when finally they are in front of Victoria's Secret store.  Her face is bright red as Tommy guides her inside.  As they enter, Tommy picks up items on the way.  Felicity is too embarrassed to even stop him, but when she goes into the dressing room, she finds he picked sexy items in her size.  How??

 

Shopping with Tommy was fun.  Even with the unmentionables, his jokes made her laugh.  The only flaw in the night was when Felicity realized Tommy bought 3 gowns and 2 more cocktail dresses for her.  

 

“No, Tommy.  I can pay for my own clothes,” Felicity tells him in a huff.

 

“Felicity, I really wanted to.  Please.  Just consider it my birthday present for all the birthdays I missed.”

 

“Okay but no more. I have always worked and paid for my own things.”

 

“I’m hungry.  Dressing a woman is a lot of work.”  Tommy announces as Felicity sits silently.  “Felicity, please don’t spoil this, okay?  I want to do this.  You are beautiful and it is about time for the world to know it like I do.  The fact that Ollie did not tell you that dally is a shame.  I had more fun tonight than I have in a long time.  Drinking, drugging, and parting never gave me this thrill.  Trust me.”  Kissing her nose, Tommy gives her the puppy dog eyes that she can not resist.

 

“Fine, but where am I going to wear those cocktail dresses?” Tommy’s wink makes her nervous.

 

“Friday night at Verdant?  I want you to come Friday night.  We are having a special DJ and you can wear one of your new dresses.  Please?  Can I pick which one?”  Tommy’s eyebrows raise and wiggle at her.  How can someone resist Tommy when he gets like this?

 

“Fine, but you don’t get to pick the panty set,” Felicity giggles.

 

”Wait, what?  I plan on using all my charm to get you to change your mind.  I have several days to win your new challenge,” Tommy winks at her as she shakes her head.  

 

 

 

While training with Digg, Oliver is distracted.  It has been hours and Felicity has not arrived.  Digg hits him knocking him to the ground.

 

“What the hell, Digg,” Oliver gets up as Digg snickers.

 

“You can’t be distracted in a fight.  Can’t blame me for taking advantage of that rare slip,”  Digg pats his shoulder.  “I think you are done, right?”

 

The foundry door opens and he hears Felicity’s heels.  Turning around he gets an unpleasant surprise when he sees Tommy.

 

“Ollie, you wanted to talk?  How about we go outside?” Oliver grabs his shirt and follows Tommy outside.

 

“I am not here to talk about what happened with Laurel.  You two betrayed me and that is a fact.  I just wanted to tell you that I can’t believe the way you have treated Felicity.  I can see the look of jealousy on your face and the fact is you lost any chance with her.  So the great Ollie Queen is the one who is the one being rejected instead of the other way around. How does that feel?”  With that painful comment, Tommy walks into the back door of Verdant.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	3. Stop Me If You Think That You've Heard This One Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Moira Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and support of this fic. I see so much more in these characters than the show ever addressed and I was so pleased to see how many agree with me. I have to thank my two wonderful artists magda1102 and spaztronautwriter. No Beta so all mistakes are mine.

Stop Me If You Think That You've Heard This One Before

Stop me, oh, stop me   
Stop me if you think that you've heard this one before   
Stop me, oh, stop me   
Stop me if you think that you've heard this one before

 

Moira Queen knows her brisk exterior gives the impression that she is a snob but she actually understands how it feels to feel like you don’t belong.  Moira learned early what it takes to be a Queen and it is no easy path to walk.  Moira Deardon’s father started a technology business during the time when technology was still in its inception.  Stanley Deardon worked nights, weekends, holidays but his hard work paid off.  His company grew to be a top technology contender.  The Deardon family went from middle class to billionaires within a 10 year period.  

 

The change was drastic and terrifying to Moira.  In her senior year of high school, her mother insisted she move from the public school where all her friends were to a private school.  Moira had all the expensive, trendy clothes but she was not accepted. It didn’t take long for Moira to understand the terms “old money” and “new money”.  Moira was new money and her classmates never let her forget it.  Even with all the classes Julie enrolled her in, Moira was the black sheep at the school.  Her mother was determined Moira would learn to fit into society.  A society that Julie Deardon desperately wanted to be a part of.  

 

Julie Deardon enrolled Moira in etiquette classes, dance classes, and when the time for college came, Moira was informed she would go to Harvard Business.  Even with a heavy college schedule, Julie was determined her daughter would fit into the society she now considered hers.  One of the “old money” families lost their fortune when the mother, Evelyn Evans,  was accused of being a madam who provided high price call girls to her husband’s business associates.  The call girls, all friends of her daughter Sofia, were all young, beautiful, and sophisticated.  Sofia Evans needed money and Julie was willing to provide it if Sofia taught Moira how to be a society girl.  Since Sofia was a fifth generation living within the Starling Elite, she understood all the hidden rules and actions that Moira required to fit in.

 

By the time she graduated and returned to Starling, Moira Deardon walked into galas like she belonged attracting the attention of many of the elite’s sons.  Ironically, it was a business deal between her father and his business partner that resulted in Moira Deardon becoming Moira Queen.  Robert was an attractive playboy who had no interest in a wife but his father needed a family man to take over the reigns of Queen Consolidated. Roger, Robert’s father, needed a partnership with Deardon Industries so they could quickly jump into the technology sector. Stanley wanted an in with the “old money” crowd and his daughter becoming a Queen was the perfect solution.  Two weeks after she met Robert Queen, she was planning a society wedding.  Moira barely knew her intended and he seemed less than interested in knowing her.

 

During the six month engagement, Robert and Moira dated.  They attended charity events, galas, dinners, and lunches.  The press called them “the golden couple” but Robert was with a new woman every night.  

 

Right before their engagement party, Moira told Robert she wanted to get to know him better.  He handed her a file, “My mother put this together for you and I have one on you.”

 

“This is all you need to know about your future wife?” Moira was incredulous.  What kind of man is this?  This is what she has to look forward to in life?  A man who has no thought of his wife as he fucks every woman in Starling?  

 

“Moira, you are a beautiful woman.  We both got a raw deal here.  I never wanted to be married but I think we can make the best of it.  Discretion is the key.  You will find me to be a considerate lover.  We will have separate lives and everyone will be happy.”  At that moment, Moira decided she would become Moira Queen in style.  

 

Moira was the perfect fiancee as she found out being a Queen required her to constantly be on point.  Her mother was the catalyst for Moira’s decision to confront Robert.  

 

“Moira, you will be expected to produce an heir.  I know you and Robert have been avoiding any attachment but you might think about your wedding night.” Julie informed her.

 

“Mother, you talk like I am a breeding horse.  I hardly know this man.  He probably has all kinds of stds.  Really, I know he is with women every night.  Who knows what he has.  If I am required to sleep with him, I want him to double, no triple, bag it.”  Moira tells her mother with a shudder.  

 

  
“From what I hear, you will enjoy it.  He may be a manwhore but I hear he is a master in the bedroom,”  Julie tells her daughter with a smirk.  That is the moment the truth finally hit Moira.  She was getting married to this man and would have to have sex with him.  

 

That night, she came to Queen Manor.  Moira was aware that Robert was discreet so she knew he would be getting ready for his next conquest.  

 

“Ms. Moira, how nice to see you,”  Raisa, the housekeeper, told her with a big smile.

 

“Thank you, Raisa.  Is Robert home?” Nodding her head and directing her to the steps, Moira follows her to a door.

 

Raisa knocks and Robert appears at the door. “Ms. Moira is here to see you.”

 

Moira steps into the bedroom looking around at the room she assumes she will be sharing in a few short weeks.  “Robert, I need to talk to you.”

 

“Sure, what is up?” Robert sits down on the bed but Moira stands.

 

“What do you expect out of this marriage?” Deciding she needs to be honest, she blurts out one of the things bothering her.

 

“What do you mean?”  Robert shrugs his shoulders which does not lessen the worry in Moira’s chest.

 

“Do you expect us to have sex?  Have a real marriage or should I just plan on decorating one of the guest rooms making it mine?” Robert jumps up from the bed as he stalks toward her.

 

“You will be my wife so you will be in this bed with me.  My parents have their own rooms and I don’t plan on my marriage starting like that.”  Totally confused and surprised, Moira stares at him.  

 

“You are out every night bedding women and you think I am going to let you touch me? You are like a petri dish, a poster boy for an STD public announcement.”  Robert’s face drops as his face turns into a frown.

 

“Do you even care?  I get the impression you just want the Queen name and money,” Without thinking, Moira slaps his face.  It is a toss-up who is more shocked - her or Robert.

 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know,” instead of an angry response, Robert puts his arms around her.  

 

“No, I’m sorry.  The desire, I wanted someone to love me for just me - not the money, the name, or the company just screwed up me.” Remembering their previous conversation, Moira softens toward her future husband.

 

“I know but how can I do that when you spend all your time with other women and barely talk to me?  I don’t care about the money.  This was something we were both forced into but I was hoping we could be friends or something.  I am more than a breeding horse,”  a tear falls from her face.

 

“Let’s start over.  Hi, my name is Robert Queen,” putting his hand out, Moira places hers in it.

“Moira Deardon, nice to meet you.”

 

Robert was true to his word.  Moira still insisted on both of them getting tested and on their wedding night, with two clean reports and a friendship developing, Moira found out that her mother was correct. Robert was a considerate lover.  When Oliver was born, Robert was thrilled but his joy was his daughter, Thea.  Love grew between them but it was never passionate, I am in love with you feeling, but a friendship and respect.  In the years that followed, Moira found out being a Queen was a double-edged sword. Doors opened but you were always in the spotlight.  

 

Oliver inherited the restless spirit and need to bed every woman possible.  Between Oliver and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, the rag papers were filled daily.  Tommy was like a second son to Moira after Rebecca, his mom and her best friend died.  Malcolm left for a few years leaving Tommy with a nanny to raise him.  Moira did what Rebecca would expect moving Tommy and his nanny into the mansion so he would have a family unit.  

 

Laurel Lance reminded Moira of her younger self.  Laurel molded herself into someone who could fit into Oliver’s world.  Sadly, Oliver cheated on her constantly but Laurel was always willing to forgive him.  With little prospects for her wayward son, Moira encouraged the relationship hoping Laurel would be able to tame Oliver.  That hope died as soon as the Queen’s Gambit trip.  After the trip on the Gambit, Oliver taking Laurel’s sister with him, the death of her husband, the five years she believed her son was dead, and his changed personality on his return, Moira knew Laurel was not the woman for Oliver. The relationship between Tommy and Laurel after Oliver was declared dead killed the hope for good.  Oliver would never betray Tommy.

 

Picking up the phone, she calls her daughter.

 

“Thea, have you seen Tommy lately?”  He hasn’t been around and I am concerned about him.”  Moira begins hoping Thea will explain what is going on between Oliver and Tommy. She may appear uninterested but Moira sees and notices everything.

 

“Yeah, I have.  He is good, just busy.” The cautious tone of Thea’s voice tells Moira something is very wrong.  

 

“Did Oliver and Tommy have a falling out?”

 

Laurel Lance has to be involved in this.  Moira is just praying that Oliver has not done something stupid.  Oliver is trying to regain some of what he lost those five years and Moira fears Oliver may be trying to salvage that disaster.  Tommy is one of the people who mean the world to Oliver.  

 

“Um, a little disagreement but I am sure it will work out, Mom,” Thea does not realize how Moira has honed the talent of seeing underneath people’s words, facial expression and actions.  That is how she managed to be accepted into her husband’s twisted world. Her daughter is trying to tone this down but Moira can hear the doubt in her voice.

 

 “Oh, well what we need is a family dinner.  Tomorrow night you be here at 7.  Feel free to bring Roy.  I will talk to Oliver and Tommy.” Moira uses her CEO tone making sure Thea understands this is an order, not a request.

 

“Mom, I am not sure this is a good idea,” Thea begins but she is stopped by Moira.

 

“7:00 Thea.  I expect you and Roy to be here.  Goodbye dear.”  

 

 

Verdant just opened when Tommy received the call.    


“Thomas, how are you?”  Moira Queen is more of a parent to him than Malcolm Merlyn ever could be.

 

“Moira, I am good.  How are things for you?” his warm voice showing his respect and love for Oliver’s mother.

 

“I am well.  The reason I am calling is I am having a family dinner tomorrow night at 7:00 at the manor.  I know I can expect you, right?” Tommy is torn and he does not know how to handle this situation. A dinner with Oliver is the last thing he wants.  If he never had to see Oliver again, he would be thrilled but that is not an option.  Not only is Oliver a business partner but Felicity is in the green cellar with him along with being his unwilling secretary.  On the other hand, it is Moira asking and he does not know how to tell her no without hurting her feelings.  

 

“I don’t know if I can make it.  Verdant and all,” knowing his explanation is lame at best, Tommy internally cringes.

 

“Thomas, please.  I haven’t seen you in quite some time.  It is very important for you to be here,” Moira’s voice conveys the truth of her words.

 

“Yes, I will be there.  Can I bring someone with me?” Tommy can’t go through this dinner without Felicity.  He knows this will be a super hard sell for her but he will do whatever he needs to.  Felicity has to come.

 

“Is it Laurel, dear?” Moira shocks Tommy and he answers sharply, “No.”

 

“Oh, well please feel free to bring your friend with you.  7:00 tomorrow night.  Goodbye, dear.”  Tommy wonders when he will get a break.  Not anytime soon, for sure.

 

 

When Oliver’s phone rings and he sees his mother calling, he feels a sense of dread.  He loves his mother but she is more intuitive than she is given credit for.  Did the Laurel storm reach her ears?  He is on his way to work when his mother calls.

 

“Hi, Mom,” Oliver wonders what his Mom’s reaction to the Laurel situation is going to be.

 

“Oliver I know you are busy so I won’t keep you long.  You need to be at the mansion tonight for dinner at 7:00.  It has been way too long since I had you and your sister at dinner.  I know you are working hard at Queen Consolidated but family is important.”  His mother asks very little of him since he returned so this is not something he can refuse.

 

“That’s great, Mom.  I look forward to seeing my two favorite ladies.”  a sincere comment since he does miss spending family time.

“Thea is bringing Roy so is there someone you would like to bring?”  Felicity immediately comes to Oliver’s mind but that won’t be happening.

 

“Nobody.” A second of silence before his mother speaks.

 

“Goodbye, dear.  I will see you tonight.” For a second his mom sounds sad but that must be his imagination.  

 

“What was that all about?” Dig inquires as he turns into Oliver’s parking spot.

 

“My mom wants a family dinner tonight.  Thea and I will be a little late coming to the Foundry tonight.  Actually, it has been slow so why don’t we take tonight off.”

 

Oliver needs a night away from Tommy and Felicity.  He is not sure if he can take another night seeing Tommy’s hands all over the woman he lo..wait, what?  Is he in love with Felicity?  No, that can’t be true.  Yes, he cares for her..no, his mind needs to get off that track right now.  

 

“I think that is a good idea.  We can all use a little break,”  Digg states as he gives a sharp look to him that Oliver refuses to acknowledge.

 

Felicity is sitting at her desk as usual.  No matter how early he comes in Felicity has his day prepared for him.  

 

“Good morning, Felicity,” Both Oliver and Digg greet her with smiles.

 

“Good morning,”  Normally Felicity is pretty cold to him but she sounds warmer today. When he steps into his office, to his surprise and joy, he finds two cups of coffee.  Did Felicity bring him coffee? Sticking his head out the door, he thanks her.

 

“Wow, how many is that now?  Three?”

 

“Three, oh no, that is my limit for sure.  Enjoy that since it will be your last, mister,” she jokes with a smile.  

 

Oliver just stands there looking at her.  Felicity is a very forgiving and loving person.  Her kindness shines from her eyes.  Holding the door, smiling at everyone, giving an honest compliment to someone in the elevator, once she ran a sandwich back to a homeless man, so is it possible she is willing to forgive him?

 

A morning full of more boring meetings is what awaits Oliver and he is not looking forward to it.  At least he has tonight to look forward to.  A quiet dinner with family and no drama, no Laurel talk, no Tommy gloating over his relationship with Felicity.  A few more hours and he can have a pleasant, relaxing night.

 

 

With Oliver in morning meetings, Felicity has a chance to catch up with financial reports that have to be prepared and sent to accounting.  Setting up a system where Oliver’s receipts are emailed was genius. This makes her life so much easier since Oliver, the billionaire, doesn’t seem to understand the need for receipts to go to accounting.  She finishes the last report when she hears a familiar voice.  

 

“I came to take you to lunch.”  Lifting her head she sees a smiling Tommy just as her stomach growls.  “And not a minute too soon, I see.”  

 

Felicity turns off her system, grabs her purse following Tommy to the elevator and down to his car.  After opening the door for her and starting the car, Tommy sighs loudly.

 

“I have a big favor to ask you.  I know your first instinct is to say no but please wait for and hear me out,” turning his head to give her his puppy dog eyes, Tommy quickly turns back to his driving.  “Moira called and invited me to dinner tonight.”  

 

“No, no way.  Tommy, I can’t go there,” even as she says the words, she knows she will give in and go.

 

“Felicity, I can’t do this without you.  I couldn’t tell Moira no because she is like a mother to me.  It was a special favor she asked me and how could I refuse?”  Tommy pleads.

 

Shaking her head at the lunacy of her situation, Felicity agrees.  “What time is it because I am not going in work clothes.  I will need to be dressed to give me confidence if I am doing this.”

 

‘Dinner is at 7 so I will pick you up at 6:30.  If you leave at 5:00 you will have enough time. Thank you for coming with me.”  

 

“Lunch is on you.  You owe me that for making me go to dinner with you,” Her teasing tone takes the sting out of her words as Tommy hugs her.

 

During lunch, they agree to stay away from any topic related to Oliver and Laurel.  When they return to the office, Oliver is back from his meetings.  Taking one look at Oliver, Tommy freezes.  

 

“You okay?” Felicity asks him gently.

 

“I know I have to get past this but every time I see him it reminds me of his betrayal,”  Tommy admits as Felicity hugs him.  Stepping back her lips go to kiss him on the cheek but Tommy moves her head.  His lips touch hers and he smirks at Oliver when he pulls away.

 

As Tommy leaves the office Felicity turns back to her desk.

 

 

At 7:00, Moira Queen is sitting in her living room watching her son, daughter and Roy Harper arrive.  Oliver kisses his mom’s cheek and sits down.  The last two guests walk into the room with surprising results.  Being able to scan a room, watch the facial expressions before people mask them, is a talent she has honed over the years.  Tonight it is a godsend.

 

Roy Harper’s normally sullen face breaks into a big smile when he sees Tommy’s date. “Blondie, you clean up good.”

 

“Thanks, Scarecrow.  You look pretty good yourself.”  She responds.

 

“Felicity, I didn’t know you and Tommy were coming,” her daughter’s look of joy turns to pain when she looks at her brother.

 

Tommy looks at Oliver with anger and hate in his glance.  Oliver looks back at him with regret and remorse.

 

What shocks Moira is the look on her son’s face when he looks at the blonde next to Tommy.  Joy, adoration, lust, guilt quickly pass over his face until Tommy pulls her closer to him.  Oliver’s face drops and he looks absolutely devastated.   Three thoughts are at the forefront of her mind.  Something horrible happened between Tommy and Oliver.  She is the only one in this room who doesn’t know what and Oliver is absolutely, irreversibly, utterly in love with Tommy’s date.

 

Moira stands up walking toward the couple.  She gives a hug to Tommy scolding him, “Tommy, aren’t you going to introduce your guest?”

 

“Of course, Moira.  This is Felicity Smoak.” Hearing the sense of pride, Moira reaches out her hand.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Queen.  You may not remember me, I mean, why would you, but I work at Queen Consolidated.  Actually, I am Oliver’s assistant.” Felicity stammers as Tommy looks down at her in wonder.  Felicity Smoak is a person Moira needs to know better.  Thea is friendly with her, Roy actually smiled and talked to her, Tommy thinks the sun rises and sets on her and Oliver is blindly in love with her.  

 

“Please call me Moira.  You work with Oliver?” Moira questions as she moves over to the makeshift bar.  “Would you like something to drink, Ms. Smoak”

 

“Red wine.” Tommy and Oliver state at the same time.  Felicity Smoak blushes a bright red.

 

“Please call me Felicity and a glass of wine would be perfect.”  Moira hands Felicity and Thea a glass of wine pours two glasses of scotch handing them to Tommy and Oliver, then pours a glass of beer for Roy.

 

“Thank you,” Roy shyly says as he takes the glass.

 

“I noticed you drank beer at the last event so I had the staff buy some for you,” the grateful smile Thea grants her warms Moira’s heart. Sitting down after pouring a sherry for herself, she turns toward Felicity.

 

“How do you like working for QC, Felicity?”  

 

“Oh, I enjoy it very much.  I was in IT since that is where my schooling is but it is interesting working for Oliver, also,” Felicity replies as Tommy’s mouth drops and he frowns.

 

“Felicity should be running Applied Sciences instead of being secretary.  She is a genius with two master’s degrees from MIT.” Tommy spit out as he directs a look at Oliver.

 

Moira notices Felicity gives a small smile to Oliver as she takes Tommy’s hand, which seems to calm him down.  “I am very happy to be working with Oliver.  It gives me an opportunity to go to meetings learning all about the company and working with the different departments.”

“Felicity is invaluable to me.  I needed someone I could trust and I appreciate her agreeing to be my assistant.”  The quick look Felicity directs toward Oliver makes Moira wonder how Felicity Smoak became Oliver’s assistant.

 

Raisa announces dinner and they all go in.  They make it through the appetizer course with some small talk and a sense of hostility but halfway through dinner the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife.  

 

Moira Queen loves her family.  There is a huge problem that she has no knowledge of so, therefore, can not help with.  Deciding to tackle this directly, she looks up and firmly asks, “There is something going on that everyone at this table, except me, is aware of. Who is going to tell me what it is?”  Dead silence.  “Fine, I will ask someone who is always honest, almost to a fault.  Roy, what happened between Oliver and Tommy?”

 

Roy popped his head up from his dinner with a deer in the headlight look.  “What?  No, Oliver will kill me.  Why don’t you ask Tommy or Oliver?”  Thea gives him an encouraging look and when nobody answers her mother’s question, she sighs.

 

“Don’t scare Roy.  I will tell you.  Oliver had sex with Laurel and Tommy caught them.” Thea states plainly while Oliver objects.

 

“I didn’t have sex with her.  I made a mistake.  I didn’t plan on anything happening..” Oliver started.

 

“I found you with her legs around your waist and her blouse unbuttoned.  You were half undressed.  Don’t lie.”  Tommy growled as Felicity put a calming hand on him.

 

“I screwed up but nothing happened after you left.  I told Laurel it was a mistake and went to find you.  You certainly found someone to comfort you quickly, didn’t you?” Tommy jumped up from the table bright red.

 

“Don’t you talk that way about Felicity.  You stabbed me in the back.  Felicity is my friend and she stood by me. Laurel will take you back, Ollie,” Tommy spits saying his name like it was hard to get out.  “I hope it was worth it for all you lost.  And we both know what that is, don’t we?” With those words, Tommy stomps away from the table.

 

“Oliver, Tommy and I are friends.  I don’t know what to think about your comment.  I want to pass it off as you being hurt.”

 

“Felicity, I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean it like that.  This is so fucked up and I want Tommy to forgive me.” Moira sees Felicity’s face soften.

 

“It is still too new and painful.  You need to give him more time.”  Felicity tells him. Turning toward Moira, she stammers,”Mrs. Queen, Moira, I am sorry.  Thank you for inviting me.  I need to go talk to Tommy.” Felicity’s phone beeps, she looks at the text with a sad smile and she turns toward Thea and Roy.

 

“See you two soon.  I am sorry.”

 

“Not your fault, Felicity.  My mom knew from the beginning something was wrong and that was why she did the dinner, right Mom?” Turning toward her mother, Thea lifts her eyebrow and Moira shakes her head in agreement.  

 

 

Tommy is pacing with a bright red face when she walks outside.  He immediately pulls her into his arms, “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t take it. How could he say that about you?  Can I stay with you tonight?”

 

“Yes, you can.  Oliver did apologize when you left.” Stated simply.

 

“So he should.  What an ass.” Opening the door for her, he drives to her townhouse. Once they get inside, he heads for the bottle of tequila she has.  In the kitchen standing at the island, he pours four shots and downs them.  Pouring one more shot, Felicity puts the bottle up.

 

“You will thank me in the morning.  Sit,” guiding him to the sofa, he sits down.

 

When Felicity notices his eyes closing after a few minutes, she gets him into bed.  Once she brushes her teeth, changes slipping into bed, he snuggles up to her chest.  As Tommy gets comfortable, Felicity’s brain starts to work overtime.

 

Felicity has always been honest, even with herself, plus she looks at the other person’s point of view giving them the benefit of the doubt.  As she runs her fingers through Tommy’s hair, she forces herself to be completely honest.  Is all her anger at Oliver just because of Tommy or was she hurt by finding out he was with Laurel?  The answer she admits to herself is both.  She is in love with Oliver and hearing he went to Laurel ripped a hole in her heart but how can she blame that on Oliver?  Gorgeous, model-thin, brunette Laurel has always been his obsession.  Didn’t he choose Laurel over the team several times?  Felicity knew the idea of her and Oliver was unthinkable, she knew he was in love with Laurel yet she is blaming him for choosing Laurel over her.  Not only is that foolish but it doesn’t make sense.  Digg and Felicity are friends, Thea and Felicity are friends, Roy and Felicity are friends but Oliver has always kept his distance.  Close enough for a nice working relationship but far enough away so you know you should keep your distance.  They have had a friendly attitude toward each other and Felicity is determined that is how it will remain.  No more treating him coldly or glaring at him, unless he pisses her off, but status quo.  Oliver will still get her loud voice when he does something stupid.  That will not change.

 

Now, she needs to think about Tommy.  The Queen family is the closest Tommy has to family.  Oliver and Tommy are more brothers than friends.  Naturally, Felicity will do all she can for him and remain his friend but he needs Oliver back in his life.  As Tommy snuggled closer to her, Felicity spent most of the night working on a solution to fix the break between the two men.

 

 

Thea and Roy quickly exited not wanting to be included in the talk Moira was determined to have.  After they left, Moira indicates for Oliver to join her in the living room.  Pouring a scotch for him and a glass of wine for herself, she sits down and waits.  

 

“I’m sorry I ruined the family dinner.  Somehow in the back of my mind, I knew you would invite Tommy because he is family.  Mistakenly I believed I might even be able to talk to him.  Since he has been attached to Felicity, I should have known he would bring her.”  taking a gulp of his drink, he shrugs.

 

“My beautiful boy, you know Laurel is not the answer, don’t you?  I understand you want to regain some of what you lost but you won’t find anything but problems in that sector.” Startled, Oliver stares at his mom.  His face reflects the surprise that Moira would understand his reasoning for going to Laurel and his mother not approving.  When he was younger, Moira was always praising Laurel and his relationship.

 

“I know I championed Laurel when you were younger but she is not right for you now.  Honestly, she probably never was.  Tell me what happened,”  Moira gently probes.  

 

“Tommy broke up with Laurel stating I still loved her.  I went to Tommy telling him Laurel loves him and he needs to go back. When I went to talk to Laurel about Tommy, it happened.  What I was thinking I will never know.  Tommy saw us in the window.  He came up and confronted us telling us he wants nothing else to do with either of us.  I ran after him to explain but he wasn’t anywhere I looked.  Now he hates me and I can’t say I blame him.” standing up to walk over to the window, he looks lost.

 

“Did Laurel go with you?  What was her reaction?” Moira suspects Laurel was happy for this development since being Laurel Queen has always been her goal.

 

“Laurel acted crazy telling me Tommy will get over it.  We belong together and never mind. Like I would do that.  As soon as Tommy left the guilt was crushing.  I also understood that what Laurel and I had was over, that maybe it never should have been.  She isn’t giving up.”

 

“How long have you been in love with your assistant?”  Oliver whips around, his mouth hanging open before he regains his composure.

 

“No, Felicity is just a friend plus she is with Tommy now.”  With a downed head, Oliver whispers it.

 

“Are you sure they are together?  She seemed to be helping him through his pain.  I can’t imagine he would go from Laurel to Felicity that quickly.  Ms. Smoak also doesn’t seem like the type to take advantage of a man in Tommy’s situation and she seems smart enough to realize she could be hurt if she did.” Oliver is silent thinking of what his mom said. Still the vision of Felicity in Tommy’s shirt, sexy hair all over her face coming out of his bedroom pops up.  Maybe his mom is the one to talk to about this.  She knows about Tommy.

 

“I went to Tommy’s apartment the next morning and Felicity was there.  It looked like they spent the night together.  Tommy as much as told me they did.”

 

“Oliver, Tommy is hurt and angry.  He wants to lash out at you in the most painful way possible.  He knows your feelings for Felicity. I caught his comment to you and knew what he was implying.  I am a good judge of people and I can’t see Felicity doing this.  I think they are friends and Tommy is leaning on her. In the future, one or more of them could develop feelings but I think Felicity’s feelings for you will be a problem.”  The look of disbelief on Oliver’s face makes Moira wonder if that island took more than she will ever know.

 

“Felicity doesn’t have feelings for me.  I used to think she had a crush on me but now she barely talks to me.” Oliver states sadly as he sits back down across from his mom.

 

“I doubt Tommy was the only one hurt by your actions with Laurel.  Felicity must have felt the cut.  The bonding of their mutual hurt is probably what drove Tommy and Felicity together.  It is obvious that Tommy relies on her natural charisma and kindness.”

 

Oliver voices his thoughts. “Felicity is the kindest person I know.  You should see her when she sees a homeless person on the street.  She makes Digg stop so she can get a sandwich and bring it back.  She is remarkable. I can understand Tommy being attracted to her.”

 

Moira isn’t sure if her son is still in denial or if he doesn’t want her to know but he is definitely in love with Felicity Smoak.

 

 

With little sleep, Felicity knows today will be a long one.  At least it is Friday.  She promised Tommy she would go to Verdant tonight but a nap before will be needed.  Should she try to talk to Tommy now or wait until tonight?  Looking at the clock, she discovers she doesn’t have time for a talk.  Tonight it will have to be.  

 

With a hug and a promise to Tommy that she remembers Verdant, Felicity leaves for work deciding to stop to get coffee. Determined to get her professional relationship with Oliver back on track, she walks into his office.  Putting the coffee on Oliver’s desk for both Digg and Oliver, Felicity opens her computer and started her day.  Surprised when Oliver arrives 10 minutes later, Felicity smiles at them.

 

“Good morning, Felicity,” Oliver and Digg said in unison.

 

“Good morning.  I left coffee for you both on your desk.” Seeing the surprise on Oliver’s face, Felicity feels guilty.  She has been treating Oliver badly for the last few weeks.  Yes, he did hurt Tommy, and her, but people make mistakes.  

 

“Thank you.  That makes four and this could become a habit if you aren’t careful.” Oliver jokes with her.

 

“Well, thank you for pointing it out.  We can’t have that.” Both Oliver and Digg laugh as they walk into Oliver’s office.  

 

This is a much better atmosphere, Felicity thinks to himself.  

 

Oliver and Felicity work on a new proposal most of the morning.  Thankfully for Oliver, he has no meetings.  They have just finished the numbers and graphs planning on working on the powerpoint after lunch when they hear a surprising voice.

 

“I am sorry for not making an appointment.  Felicity, I was hoping we could go to lunch.  You don’t mind, do you, Oliver?”  Moira Queen asks.

 

“Of course not.  Take a much time as you need,” Felicity sees the suspicion on Oliver’s face and she is shocked but she follows Moira out, stopping at her desk to shut down her computer and get her purse.

 

The restaurant Moira picks is a nice but quiet sandwich shop.  After the waitress takes their orders, they talk.  Actually Moira talks and Felicity fumbles for answers.

 

“This is nice.  I didn’t get a chance to talk to you at the dinner.  That did not end as I planned.  Tell me about yourself,” Felicity is trying not to feel intimidated or worried at this unexpected lunch.

 

“I lived in Las Vegas for most of my life.  My mom is a cocktail waitress who worked many hours after my father left.  I went to MIT on a full scholarship at age 16, graduated with dual masters degrees in computer science and security.  I started at QC after college.  I had several offers from different companies but choose here.  I now work as Oliver’s executive assistant.”  Rip the band-aid off is Felicity’s motto.  If Moira is going to look down on her it is better she knows right away.

 

“Your mother sounds like a special woman.  Working all those hours on her feet and helping her genius daughter is something to be very proud of.  I am sure your mother cheered the loudest at your graduation. What made you choose QC with all the offers you received?” Felicity had a moment to think about that question when the waitress brought their salads

.

“It was Mr. Steele that convinced me to come to Starling.  His belief in me was evident.  Not that Lucius Fox was not nice or any of the others but Mr. Steele took a personal interest in me.  I was willing to come and work my butt off to show him he was justified in his belief.  Oh, I am sorry.  I didn’t..” Felicity starts to babble when she realized how that sounded.  You don’t say butt to Moira Queen.

 

Moira interrupts her, “Felicity, don’t apologize.  Walter talked about a young woman he was impressed with and I didn’t know it was you. I am sure you did work your butt off if Oliver wanted you as his assistant.” Moira promises her. “I was happy to see Tommy asking to bring a friend to dinner.  Tommy is like a son to me.”

 

“I know.  He talks about you and your family often.” Felicity affirms.

 

“I don’t want to see such a rift between Oliver and Tommy.  I was hoping you would be willing to help.” Felicity is flabbergasted with Moira’s request.

 

“Yes, I don’t know what I can do but I was thinking last night about this very thing. Tommy needs your family and Oliver.  It was a terrible blow to him when he saw Oliver with Laurel.  I wish I knew what to do. Tonight, I plan on talking with Tommy, again, about forgiving Oliver and moving on.” Felicity reaches out her hand without thought only to come back to herself when Moira Queen actually takes her hand and squeezes.

 

“Are you in love with Tommy?” Moira asks quietly.

 

“We are friends.  Tommy is much different than the press makes him out to be.  I just want to help him.  I love him as a friend.” Felicity honestly tells her.

 

“How about my son?”  Looking at her with an open face, Moira waits for her answer.

 

“I work for him and we have a business relationship,” is the truthful answer.

 

“I see.” Moira states with a knowing look.  What does Moira Queen see, Felicity wonders?  This woman is nothing like she seems either.  Felicity is getting a bird’s eye view into the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous and it is much different than the paparazzi portrays.  

 

Moira urges Felicity to allow her to pay.  The car ride back is filled with talk of news stories and less about personal subjects.  

 

“Thank you for coming to lunch, Felicity.  I hope we can do this again,” Felicity hears Moira’s last words as she leaves.

 

“Thank you for lunch.  That would be lovely,” Walking back to the office, Felicity is trying to figure out the mystery that is Moira Queen.  She hates mysteries and they must be solved.

 

 

Lunch was very profitable.  Felicity Smoak is an interesting woman.  She denied any romantic feelings for either Tommy or Oliver but Moira is not convinced.  There is much more to Oliver and Felicity than either will admit to.  Tommy is the dark horse in this equation.  Tommy could very easily fall for the bright and loving Felicity.  Moira can see Felicity getting tired of waiting for Oliver to see his feelings for her and falling for Tommy’s charms.  The question plaguing Moira is  “What is the best thing for Oliver?”

 

Sitting in the living room, Moira is startled when Raisa enters.  “Ms. Moira, you have a visitor - Laurel Lance.”  

 

“Send her in, Raisa.  Thank you.”  What does Laurel Lance want?

 

“Moira, I was hoping you would be home.  I need to speak with you,” Laurel advises as she kisses Moira’s cheek. “I don’t know if he mentioned it but Oliver and I have reconnected.”  Laurel appraises her with joyful glee.  Moira examines Laurel as she indicates a seat.  

 

Listening to Laurel talk about how Oliver came to her and they finally understood there was too much love between them and a lot of other nonsense, Moira sees beneath the veneer of the brunette.  How did Moira ever believe that Laurel would be a perfect match for Oliver?  Perhaps Laurel could have tamed before the island Oliver, although it is likely she would be making excuses for Oliver’s consistent infidelities, but the man Oliver is now would never be happy with Laurel.   Laurel sees the boy Oliver was before his horrible five-year journey and that is folly.  

 

“Laurel, I am aware of what happened.  You and Oliver betrayed Tommy in the worst possible way.  Oliver is in turmoil because he lost the man who is like his brother.  You continue to wear blinders, much like you did before the Queen’s Gambit disaster.”  Moira firmly informs her.

 

“Moira, you have been in my corner all this time.  I am the perfect wife for Oliver.  I am even willing to overlook his indiscretions much like you did Robert.  Why are you turning against me now?  Laurel’s voice raises in the middle of her tirade but then she puts on her mask modulating her voice.

 

“Laurel, my marriage to Robert was a business deal.  We didn’t meet, date, and fall in love.  That is not what I want for my children.  I want better.  Oliver will find someone who he loves more than life and that will be his perfect wife.  Oliver will not cheat when he meets that special woman because she will be enough for him.” Moira doesn’t continue but the inference is plain.

 

“Oliver loves me.  He always has and he always will.  I really need your blessing,” the silence is deafening.  Taking one last look at Moira’s unengaged face, Laurel turns on her heel leaving the mansion.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Until I Believe in My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel plans, Felicity puts some limits on Tommy, Oliver gets a warmer welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing artists @magda1102 and @spaztronautwriter for the banners. If you don't know their art, you should. Please feel free to talk to me on Tumblr tdgal1 or send me any asks. I will always answer. No beta so all mistakes are mine. I don't own anything except the words in this fic.

 

##  Until I Believe in My Soul

###  Dexys Midnight Runners

 

I'll need [ tonight](https://www.definitions.net/definition/tonight) to sit and [ think](https://www.definitions.net/definition/think) about this   
Think what to do.   
I'll take some [ strength](https://www.definitions.net/definition/strength) to [ banish](https://www.definitions.net/definition/banish) hollow sorrow.   
Hollow sorrow's [ nothing](https://www.definitions.net/definition/nothing) new.   
Just [ enough](https://www.definitions.net/definition/enough) strength to last [ until](https://www.definitions.net/definition/until) tomorrow   
Until I [ believe](https://www.definitions.net/definition/believe) in my soul.   
Tonight I lost [ sight](https://www.definitions.net/definition/sight) of all purpose   
Despite all this [ trickery](https://www.definitions.net/definition/trickery) , you told me was right.

  
  
  
  
  


Thea Queen’s childhood is much different than Oliver’s.  Her parents are no different with her but she has Ollie and Tommy.  With those two she doesn’t feel like she is abandoned like Ollie did.  Knowing her brother and the man who has been like a brother to her make all the difference to Thea as she grows up.  Her parents also spend more time at home when Thea is a little older. It becomes obvious that her parent’s marriage is not as rock solid as originally thought but they stay together.  Rumors of Robert Queen and other women are heard around town but Moira lifts her chin proudly stopping the talk as soon as it starts.

 

Thea’s life changes drastically when the Queen’s Gambit goes down.  Her father and brother are on a boat that sank. The horrible days, weeks, months of waiting for news.  The hope dissolving day by day. The despair when yet another rescue comes up empty. Her mother uses every resource to search but eventually, Robert and Oliver Queen are declared dead.  Thea’s pain is so ingrained in her soul she can’t bear it. To make everything just a little worse, the press talk about Ollie leaving on a boat with the sister of his girlfriend. 

 

Moira, determined to save the company and the family’s reputation, works long hours leaving Thea alone in her grief.   At first, Tommy is so filled with his own pain he can’t help Thea. By the time he comes around, it is too late. Yes, she takes comfort in Tommy’s presence but she decides drugs, alcohol, and sex provide more assistance.  Soon Tommy is busy pursuing Laurel so his visits decreased. The pain is pushed further down and the mask of indifference replaces it. 

 

The day the call comes in from Oliver stating he is alive is the happiest day in Thea’s life.  Her brother is back. Moira married Walter during the five years Oliver was away but Thea knows the absence of her firstborn weighs upon her.  Running down the steps into his arms is like a dream and for a few hours, Thea feels like all is right in her world. Soon she discovers how different Ollie is.  Not only does he have physical scars all over his body but he has emotional ones as well. 

 

Finding out her brother is the Green Arrow is a shock but turns into a blessing.  Having taken archery lessons as a teen, Thea picks it back up with no problem. The team consists of John Diggle, her brother’s bodyguard, Roy Harper, a street kid Ollie is training, and Felicity Smoak, his executive assistant.  Felicity is like a ray of sunshine to this world. It doesn’t take long to see how much her brother relies on Felicity. As the two work together day and night, it becomes obvious to anyone with eyes, Ollie is falling in love with the blonde genius.  Sadly, he is caught in a guilt trap with Laurel that Thea sees wouldn’t end well. Her foreboding turns into a reality when Tommy catches Oliver and Laurel together. Oliver not only loses his best friend but Tommy turns to the woman Oliver loves for comfort.  

 

The irony of it isn’t lost on the team.  Oliver finally admits to himself the way he feels about Felicity the day he walks into her apartment finding her in Tommy’s shirt.  Ollie never does things halfway. Moira decides to hold a dinner party inviting Ollie, Tommy, and Felicity. Her mother has the best of intentions but that is a powder keg ready to blow and blow it did.  

After dinner, Thea and Roy go to his apartment.  Roy and Thea started dating a few months after she joins the team.  When she first met Roy with his street thug attitude she could not stand to be in the same room with him but as time went on she found Roy is a true sweetheart.  

 

_ During one of their missions, Thea is thrown to the ground hitting her head.  One of the gang members they are chasing is on top of her ready to punch her until Roy pulled him off knocking him out.  Reaching down Roy lifts her up in his arms carrying her to the van. Oliver and Digg tie up the rest of the gang as Felicity calls Lance.  Once they arrived at the lair, Roy insists he is the one to patch her up. Thea is surprised by his gentle behavior deciding at that minute to spend more time getting to know Roy.   _

 

Roy’s voice pulls Thea out of her thoughts. “That was some dinner, Thea. Please invite me more often.”  That is normally the type of comment that makes everyone annoyed at Roy but Thea agrees with his sentiment.  The dinner was quite terrible.

 

“Yes, my family drama is never pretty.  Did you see the look on Ollie’s face when Tommy arrived with Felicity?”  Thea shakes her head in remembrance. 

 

“It’s not like he didn’t know, Thea.  Tommy has been parading around blondie like a trophy lately.  Not that I blame him. Your brother' hoes over bros' him first.” Thea gives her boyfriend a look and he bows his head. “Sorry, that was a bad choice of words. You know what I mean. Oliver did wrong and I can’t say I wouldn’t go for Felicity IF I didn’t have such a fantastic girlfriend.” 

 

“Nice save, Harper.  You are right, even if I didn’t like your analogy.  Ollie messed up and he knows it. I wonder what happened in that study when we left.”  Roy shifts uncomfortably.

 

“Your mom is pretty scary.  She talks so proper but her words cut right through to the bone.”  

  
  


Roy Harper grew up in the Glades.  Roy’s father took off when he was a kid leaving his mother to fend for herself.  Joanne, Roy’s mom, finds solace in a crack pipe. The money they receive from public assistance, Joanne arrives at the office stoned to sign up, goes up in smoke.  In the Glades, there is always a gang looking for a young person to mold into their lifestyle. By the time Roy is 10-years-old, he knows how to take someone’s wallet without them noticing.  At 13, Roy is doing deliveries for the gang but he refuses to peddle drugs. The Green Arrow catches him robbing a store but instead of turning into the police, he sits down talking to Roy about his life's choices.

“Is this the life you want?  Robbing old ladies and stores?  Eventually, you will kill someone or be killed.  I think you can do much better.” his modulated voice sounds both frightening and soothing.  Roy’s dream is not to become a criminal. Life shoved him into that box and he wants more than anything to hop out.  

 

“No, but I have no money, little education, no job prospects, and my mother is on drugs so what am I supposed to do?”  Roy asks, and to his amazement, the man in green offered him a solution. As soon as Roy agreed, he has a job as a bartender at a club, money to get an apartment in a better section of town plus food, and is trained to join the Arrow team. Oliver keeps telling him they don’t call it that but then Felicity speaks up stating she does. Roy quickly finds out that Felicity is the smartest one on the team and one of the few people who has Oliver’s ear. 

 

Roy’s first thoughts about the IT wizard are not flattering. Weak, sissy girl who would cry at the drop of a hat.  Plus when she looks at him, he feels like she is staring into his psyche. That scares Roy but he won’t admit it. The feeling of peace Roy feels when Felicity talks to him is both a raging storm and a quiet breeze.  Living on the streets shows Roy what happens to those who are soft and he vows he will never be that way, yet he feels so accepted by Felicity. 

 

Roy’s opinion of Felicity changes quickly.  It isn’t a gradual wave, but rather a hurricane.  

 

_ Walking down the steps from Verdant to the lair, Roy sees Digg standing with his arms crossed watching something.  Looking over Digg’s shoulder, he sees Oliver standing over Felicity with his face only inches from hers. This is the Green Arrow intimidation stance with Oliver’s eyebrows knitted together, nose flaring, and mouth straight as his hands lay on Felicity’s workstation pinning her in. _

 

_ “I made a mistake,” Felicity’s voice is flat as a board.  A small smirk briefly touches Oliver’s lips at her words. _

 

_ “Getting in my way? I don't disagree.”  Oliver growls expecting Felicity to back down but to everyone’s surprise, she does the opposite.  _

_ Standing up as she looks directly into his face, she makes this declaration.  _ _ “No. Signing on with you. Even provisionally.” _

 

_ Climbing under his arm brushing against him, she grabs her bag and walks up the stairs. Peering after her, Oliver is frozen solid. That is the day Roy realizes he is totally wrong about Felicity.  She has an inner strength and control that is hidden under her bright colors. He also comes to a conclusion about Oliver Queen,  Oliver might be the scary Arrow but one petite blonde has him wrapped around her finger.  _

  
  


Oliver watches Felicity from a distance but Roy recognizes that look only too well.  The look on Oliver’s face when he sees Felicity is the very same look Roy has with Thea.  The only difference is Roy is smart enough to admit it but Oliver keeps denying it. Thea told him she is worried that Oliver will do something stupid because of his desire to find himself and his guilt for what he did to Laurel and sure enough, she was right.  The day he arrived at the lair looking like someone kicked his puppy is the same day Felicity started treating him differently. No longer treating his wounds when he returned from missions, she instead would be gone. A longsuffering look at her chair is how Oliver reacts to it.  Thea and Roy are unaware of what happened but soon Tommy drops a hint. Tommy went to see Laurel and Oliver was doing the tonsil dance with her. After an exchange of words, Tommy went to Felicity. Roy doesn’t believe Felicity is shagging Tommy but Oliver obviously does. 

 

All that leads to tonight’s dinner at stately Queen Manor.  Only for Thea would he even consider going to a family dinner.  Roy’s devotion to Oliver for all he did for him doesn’t negate his stupidity.  If Felicity did fall for Tommy, Oliver would have nobody to blame but himself.

  
  
  


The end of the day finally arrives and Felicity couldn’t be happier.  Things have been quiet at night so Oliver surprises everyone by declaring a night to themselves.  There is a pint of mint chip with her name on it. Mentally going over what shows she has missed so she can decide the ones she will watch, Felicity doesn’t notice Tommy standing at her desk.

 

“Hi, beautiful.” Felicity jumps at the voice but quickly regains her composure.  

 

“Hi yourself.  Don’t you look handsome?  Hot date tonight?” The wicked smile that creeps over his face gives her pause.  

 

“I do have a hot date tonight.  I am here to pick her up so she can wear the sexy outfit I bought for her,” For a second Felicity is lost but then she remembers her promise to Tommy.  Friday night at Verdant in a new outfit. Oh, not tonight. She must have said that out loud by the look on Tommy’s face.

 

“Don’t try that, Buttercup.  You are going to Verdant with me in that secret outfit I bought for you.  As the men pant after you, I will be smugly showing them you are with me.” Tommy wiggles his eyebrows as Felicity rolls her eyes at him.

 

“Fine, you win.  I don’t need you to dress me, you know.  I have been dressing since I was 3.  Genius here.” Tommy is staring over her shoulder and his next remark gives Felicity the reason why.

 

“I would rather undress you anyway.”  Felicity doesn’t have to look to know Oliver has to be standing close by.  She needs to find a way to bridge that gap between the two friends. Her plan is already in place but Tommy’s anger is not helping at all.

 

“Ah-huh.  I’m ready to go. Goodnight, Oliver,” Felicity throws out as Tommy holds her hand.

 

No response from the peanut gallery, great.

  
  


Standing at the bar with a drink in his hand, Oliver watches the patrons at Verdant.  The streets are quiet but the truth of the matter is Oliver needs to just have a drink and be away from Tommy and Felicity.  Hearing him tell her he wants to undress her brought on thoughts of so many varieties. Heat went through him thinking of HIM being the one to undress her, unwrap her like a present as his tongue, mouth, and hands touch her soft skin. Anger, at his best friend for being the one who gets that opportunity while Oliver is on the side watching like a sick pervert. Not him watching any sex between them because he couldn’t even handle that, but watching all the banter and cute comments, the touching, the kissing.  Picking up his drink, he downs it in one gulp sliding the glass for another. 

 

Then he sees her.  A blonde vision with a sparkly white halter top that doesn’t quite reach the top of the black leather mini skirt she has on.  Navy blue sky high heels match the nail polish on her fingers that are sticking a curl behind her ear. Her lips are painted bright red and she is the center of attention of every man in the place.  His pants feel like they are strangling him as they react. Tommy bought that outfit pops into his head. Felicity doesn’t dress like that. Oh, she is sexy wearing clothes that make him pant but this is way beyond those dresses that cling to her perfect body.  Then he appears behind her like he read Oliver’s thoughts. Tommy has his hand low on her back with a very visual sneer on his face. 

 

“Who is that hot babe?” A voice next to him startles Oliver.  A man with his jaw dropping is staring at Felicity like she is a meal and he is a starving man.  

 

“Not a ‘hot babe’ but a friend of mine.” The snarl in his voice doesn’t seem to phase the guy.

 

“Can you introduce her?  Help a bro out? Maybe distract that guy with her so I have a chance?”  Is this guy kidding? Oliver turns around so fast and grabs this idiot’s shirt.

 

“Stay away from her.” As he views the idiot’s eyes widen, Oliver gives one last glare before he walks away.

  
  


Keeping an eye out for Felicity became Oliver’s night.  She is on the dance floor with his sister having a blast but suddenly some sleaze has his hands all over her.  Without a thought, Oliver is strutting toward them. His hands reach the sleaze just as Tommy’s grab his other arm.  

 

“Get your hands off her,” two wrathful voices in stereo make the guy step back.  

 

“Sorry man.  I didn’t know she was taken.” 

 

“She is not taken but she is not interested either. She is a person and standing right here.” The furious voice of Felicity cuts through the scene.

 

“He had his hands all over you,” Tommy yells as Oliver states, “Getting rid of him for you.” Felicity stomps off with a vexed look.

 

“Felicity,” both men cry but she continues walking.  Tommy sprints to her gently touching her arm. Oliver monitors the couple although he can’t hear what they say.

 

Felicity with fire flaming out of her eyes, her hands crisscrossing her chest, frowning at Tommy but listening to him. 

 

Tommy has his hand on her arm and the other flying around as he talks, Oliver assumes.  

 

As he speaks, her arms drop to her sides and her face softens.  Tommy shakes his head no at whatever question she poses. Reaching up to her fingers run across his face as her eyebrows knit together presumably in confusion.  Standing in that position talking, the eyebrows even out, her eyes lose the fire becoming downy, she steps closer to Tommy as he opens his arms. Oliver’s heart drops as they embrace.  Would Felicity forgive him that easily if he asks her to? 

  
  


Of course, Felicity forgives Tommy.  To not do so would be like kicking a sick puppy. Tommy is so broken right now but Felicity has to cement the friendship between Oliver and Tommy.  The first step is to wean Tommy off her. As much as she enjoys spending nights with Tommy, it has to be done.  They come too close to the edge of the cliff with each kiss. The shared hurt makes them vulnerable. It would be so easy to take comfort in each other but it wouldn’t be real.  Maybe if they step back they will find new feelings but right now it is hurt, anger, betrayal, insecurity and that is not the foundation of a solid relationship. The friendship between them is solidified but no more lines can be crossed.  

 

Several mornings the lines became blurred. Tommy is a sexy, caring man and Felicity is not made of stone.  Filling her bruised ego with Tommy is addicting, but so dangerous to both of them.  Tommy’s feelings about Laurel Lance are still unknown. Digging deep into her inner self to explore her feelings for Oliver is not something she is willing to do right now.  Using Tommy as a rebound would be cruel and not something Felicity will do ever. Space is needed.

 

“Are you ready to leave?” Tommy questions lightly.  His tone is uncertain after their argument earlier. 

 

“Yes, I can call an uber.” 

 

“No, I will take you home.  I brought you.” The strength in his tone relays no argument so Felicity shrugs.

 

Tommy acknowledges some of his regulars as he walks out the door opening the car for her to get in.  Once they arrive, they walk up to her townhouse. Kissing him quickly on the lips, Felicity takes a deep breath.

 

“Tommy, you need to go home tonight, to your home.” Felicity starts ignoring the look on Tommy’s face.  “I want to preserve our friendship. We keep coming close to the line and we need to tread more carefully starting tonight.” 

 

“We can continue being friends no matter what happens.  Felicity, I really care about you. Falling in love with you would be so easy.  Oliver is stupid. I…” This is going too far and needs to be stopped.

 

“No Tommy.  It would be foolhardy for us to think we can switch our feelings when the hurt ones haven’t even been dealt with.  You are a sexy man and it is hard for me to keep it friendly when I am with you.” Felicity has to make Tommy understand.

 

Tommy’s lips sear against hers and she is lost.  His lips are soft, his tongue is sensual, and her body reacts.  When she feels Tommy pushing against her, Felicity knows this is her last chance to stop this.  Her resolve is fading fast and Tommy’s is gone. Pushing him back, Felicity stops his kisses but he just goes down her neck.  

 

“Tommy, we have to stop.  This is exactly why you have to go home tonight,” her voice is shaky so she pleads for him to stop.

 

“Okay, but I don’t want to.  Felicity, I want you so much.  Not as a booty call. Please don’t even think that.  I have feelings for you. Would it be so wrong?” Tommy implores running his fingers over her stomach.

 

“I don’t want to either, but I believe we will regret it in the morning.  It will be awkward and hurt our friendship. IF we are going to be more than friends, we have to let it develop naturally.  RIght now, I can physically feel your pain meaning you are not over what happened.” Felicity kisses his cheek. “Please know how hard this is for me.  I will talk to you tomorrow.” 

 

Tommy smiles at her, kissing her lightly showing his support.  Felicity closes her door sliding to the door. She sits there hearing Tommy’s car drive away and thinking.

 

Meanwhile, Oliver stands on a roof across from Felicity’s building.  The entire scene is viewed by him with emotions that are all over the map.  In the end, his strongest emotion is the one to comfort Felicity who looks destroyed.  Oliver stood on that roof for a long time just watching Felicity. He watched as she got up from the floor,  saw her take that top off confirming his suspicion that nothing was under it, yes he hated himself for watching but this is his chance to see her. It was a glimpse because she pulled on a nightshirt with a blue police box on it. She turns off the light after getting into bed. The want in his gut is not just a sexual one. Holding her as she sleeps, kissing her goodnight, watching that stupid show she loves that he doesn’t understand, so much want. None of it attainable.

  
  


The next morning, Felicity is at her desk when Oliver arrives.  Placing a coffee and bagel on her desk he is rewarded with a big smile.  

 

“Thank you.  I love those bagels with that yummy cream cheese.” taking a big gulp of her coffee she moans.  That moan reminds Oliver of the sight of Felicity’s naked body. It takes all his willpower not to say something he might regret.  A moan is stuck in his throat so he hurries to his office making Felicity give him a shrug. Don’t come in here right now, please. No, his wish is not granted as Felicity appears in front of him.  

 

“Good morning.” He can do this.  Just another day at the office with his sexy assistant who made it perfectly clear her opinion of him. The opposite of encouragement is how he sees his chances.

 

“Good morning?  What was that out there, Oliver?  You give me breakfast, I thank you and you walk away?  Are you okay?” Her face goes from fiery red to that crinkly eyebrow thing to a frown.  He guesses he should be thankful that she is no longer mad but now he has no excuse to avoid her.

 

“I didn’t mean to take off when you were thanking me, Felicity.  Just got in my head thinking of what my schedule is. Another round of boring meetings?” Oliver knows she believes him when she smiles at him.

 

“Do you want me to attend with you?  Take my laptop so I can explain things to you? Maybe keep you awake with some funny muted videos?” No air comes as he listens to her agreeing to take their work relationship back to before he screwed up. Taking a deep breath, he agrees with an “uh-huh.”

 

The first meeting is in an hour and for the first time in a long time, Oliver watches the clock.

 

During the meeting, Oliver sends a text to Felicity.

 

**OQ:  Did he repeat himself three times already or am I crazy?**

 

**FS:  You are crazy but he did repeat himself.**

 

**OQ:  So glad you are here.  I would be poking my eye out with this pen otherwise.**

 

**FS: LOL  No you would be fine.**

 

**OQ:  With a pen in my eye??**

 

**FS:  You would look dashing with an eye patch**

 

**OQ:  You think?**

 

**FS:  I think, now listen to the meeting, Mr. CEO**

 

Oliver sits up straight pretending to be listening but inside he was smiling.  Is it possible Felicity could not only forgive him but give him a real chance?

  
  


Laurel has no intention of letting this go. That tramp has to be gone. Moira will embrace her again.  She is positive of that. For years she did everything in her power to reinvent herself to make her a woman Moira would approve of.  Right now she sees the best in this Smoak woman but Laurel can turn that around. A very important gala is scheduled for two weeks from now.  Laurel is going to bring a surprise to that gala. One that will show what Felicity Smoak is really about. One that will open the eyes of Moira, Oliver, and Tommy.  

 

Putting on her sweetest persona, Laurel makes a call which will turn Starling City society on its ear.

  
  


Moira Queen is a woman on a mission.  She loves all three of her children. Yes, she considers Tommy one of her own.  Malcolm is an unsatisfactory father to Tommy. There is a part of her that sympathizes with Malcolm.  Rebecca was his true north. When he lost his beloved wife, he developed a burning desire for revenge. Leaving Tommy alone with a nanny at such a young age was madness.  Going across the country becoming a member of the LOA and attempting to blow up a city is madness. Involving Robert in his scheme promising him the world -madness. 

 

Thinking Moira will take Robert’s place in the killing of innocent people was not only madness but his ultimate undoing.  Moira contacted the League letting them know what Malcolm has planned. Ras led a group of killers but not for innocents. The League has a very strict motto.  Moira can’t condone their lifestyle but she admires the moral limits they have in place. Ras is shocked that his former member plans on doing something so horrific.  There is also anger finding out he tried to force Moira into helping him by threatening her children. Moira does request that Malcolm’s life is spared. Ras agrees with her one demand thankful she contacted him. 

 

Moira helps the return of Malcolm be a smooth transition protecting Tommy and his assets.  Tommy finds a letter Malcolm wrote stating he is leaving the country to find peace. All the legal paperwork is including giving Tommy control of Malcolm’s estate including the company.  

 

_ “Moira, I don’t have any interest or training to be a CEO.  I have Verdant. Please help me.” Tommy confides to Moira once he learned about his father’s living will.  Malcolm ran off leaving his son to handle everything like he always does.  _

 

_ “Tommy, I will help find a CEO that is reliable. You will need to attend board meetings but place me on the board and I will attend with you.” With that handled, Tommy went back to being a club owner. _

 

As she enters Oliver’s office she stops at Felicity’s desk.  Felicity is busy at work being the perfect assistant. Taking a moment to study her, Moira is impressed with Felicity Smoak.  Dressed in a dress that fits her like a glove but is discrete enough for an office setting, Felicity’s desk is spotless. 

 

“Hi Felicity,” Moira approaches the blonde with a smile.

 

“Hi Mrs” seeing the shake of Moira’s head, Felicity continues, “Moira.  How are you today? Oliver is in a meeting but should be back soon.” 

 

“I actually need to speak with you.  Are you free for lunch?” Moira sincerely enjoyed her last lunch with Felicity.

 

“Um, sure.” Felicity shuts down her computer glancing into Oliver’s office then grabs her purse.

 

Once they are settled in the back of the limo, Moira turns toward Felicity.

 

“There is a very important gala in two weeks.  It will be a great chance for Oliver to make some important connections.  I am on the committee. I would appreciate any help you would be willing to provide.  Since it is for QC, you could do this during regular business hours, of course. This will also benefit Tommy’s legacy.” Mora explains.

 

“I don’t have any experience with galas, fundraising, or the like, Moira.  I want to help both Tommy and Oliver but I really don’t know what I can do.” Felicity sputters out.

 

“You underestimate your abilities, my dear.  Your organizational skills will be a blessing to me.  Please say you will help.” 

 

“If you think I could help, of course, I will,” Felicity responds sincerely.

 

“Thank you, Felicity.  I am looking forward to working with you.  Now, let’s have a fun lunch, shall we?”

 

Little did Moira or Felicity know that Laurel was plotting to sabotage the gala and Felicity.  Her plans were already in place even as Moira and Felicity were enjoying their lunch.

  
  



	5. You Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity talk, Oliver gets an unexpected phone call, Laurel's guest arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to My amazing artists @magda1102 and @spaztronautwriter for the banners. A special thanks to @miriam1779 for all her help. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow belongs to DC, CW but not to me. Also, Felicity's dress is a Sherry Hill so I want to credit that. Thank you to all who have read and commented. I read and respond to each one. Several things came up that are addressed in this chapter. Oliver glimpse of Felicity and Tommy's neediness. I hope this chapter resolves those.

 

You Needed Me  

Anne Murray

 

I cried a tear, you wiped it dry

I was confused, you cleared my mind

I sold my soul, you bought it back for me

And held me up and gave me dignity

Somehow you needed me

You gave me strength to stand alone again

To face the world out on my own again

You put me high upon a pedestal

So high that I could almost see eternity

You needed me, you needed me

 

Head of a successful law firm, Ashley Adams is a gorgeous redhead with green eyes.  Growing up in the elite society of Starling City, Ashley did not run with the likes of Ollie Queen or Max Fuller.  During her teen years, Ashley wears braces to fix her teeth, develops a severe case of acne that no dermatologist can completely remove and spends her time reading about the law.  It wasn’t that she is bullied, it is that she is never noticed at all. That changes the summer before college. Joining a wallyball team her body became firm and trim, the braces removed to show a stunning smile and the acne cleared up just as mysteriously as it arrived.  During her college and law school days, Ashley develops her own style and gains confidence in her own abilities. When she returns to Starling, she opens a small office turning into one of the most prestigious and successful firms in the county.

 

Two years previously, she meets someone who will change her life.  Sitting in a coffee shop with a twenty-page brief for an important international client, her computer freezes.  Doing what the IT people always advise, Ashley turns it off and on only to find absolutely nothing. A feeling of panic flows through her.  Hitting the keys she begs the computer to return all her work.

 

_“Give it back.  Please, I will do anything if you give it back.” So focused on the task at hand, she almost doesn’t hear a soft voice asking if she needs help_

 

_“Do you need help?” Looking up she sees a short, attractive blonde with a swinging ponytail._

 

_“Yes, I need a computer genie.” Frustrated words come out of her mouth as the blonde laughs nervously._

 

_“I guess I could be considered that.  I work on computers so I could help.” Moving over Ashley lets the blonde sit down._

 

_“Ashley Adams.” Watching the screens with a bunch of lines and numbers go by while the woman types furiously, she introduces herself._

 

_“Felicity Smoak” is the reply.  During the ten minutes, Felicity works on her computer Ashley not only regained her work but found a soul sister.  Seeing the potential under the demure exterior, Ashley recognizes so much of herself in Felicity._

 

_“I set up an account on the cloud for you to save your work in.  Always good to have a safe place in case your computer crashes plus I made sure all your work goes to your work servers.”  Ashley doesn’t understand a word so she just nods._

 

_“You need to come out Friday night with the rest of the girls.  You will love it and I won’t take no for an answer.” They exchange phone numbers after Felicity agrees to meet Ashley on Friday night.  The beginning of a great friendship is forged._

 

Finding out that Felicity works at Queen Consolidated and knows Ollie Queen makes Ashley uneasy.  Felicity is too sweet to get herself involved with Ollie. Assuring her friend there is no need to worry doesn’t help Ashley feel better.

 

_“Oliver has changed since he returned from the island.  He isn’t that spoiled playboy anymore. What hasn’t changed is his love is for Gorgeous Laurel.  I am just an IT nerd to him and someone to help him with computer issues.” Felicity’s lack of understanding of her own beauty is something Ashley needs to cultivate._

 

Gorgeous Laurel?  Oh, does she mean that nasty Laurel Lance?  Oliver did date her in high school and some after but he cheated on her weekly.  Her sister, Sara, went on that disastrous boat trip with Ollie and his father leaving Laurel with another cheating headline when the three were declared dead.  Surely that mess couldn’t still be going on?

 

The friendship between the two women grows stronger until weekly lunches, shopping trips and girls nights out become the norm.  Felicity begins to open up about herself and her job. One night, Felicity texts her asking if she could come over. When Ashley opened the door, she found a rambling, annoyed Felicity.

 

_“I didn’t go to school for that.  I went to MIT and it was not for the secretarial arts.”  Felicity immediately starts the minute the door opens strolling into the house pacing around._

 

_“I am aware of what they teach at MIT and what your degrees are in,” Ashley reminds her quietly as Felicity takes a deep breath._

 

_“Oliver made me his executive assistant today.  ME a glorified secretary. Gave me this explanation on how he needs me.  I told him I will not be bringing him coffee.” Ashley starts to laugh thinking of Felicity informing Oliver Queen she won’t be making coffee and the look on his face.  Glancing over she is happy Felicity starts to giggle instead of being upset._

 

As time went on two things became clear to Ashley:  Felicity is in love with Ollie Queen and that is the worst thing that can happen to her friend.  Then Tommy Merlyn finds Oliver and Laurel together which results in Felicity and Tommy becoming inseparable.  The way Tommy treats her friend plus the boost of confidence she notices in Felicity is the deciding factor for Ashley.  Felicity needs to stay with Tommy Merlyn and give up on Ollie.

 

Between Felicity’s involvement with Merlyn, and the two-week business trip Ashley was on, the two friends have not talked in some time.  Picking up her phone, Ashley shoots her a text.

 

**Ashley:  Lunch tomorrow?**

**Fel:  Absolutely.  Noon?**

 

Ashley needs to be updated on the Tommy romance plus Felicity needs to go out with the girls Friday night.  

  
  


 

Felicity feels like the white rabbit or Alice going down the hole.  How did her life become this? Moira Queen now calls and texts her frequently as does Thea.  The past few days she has been so busy she has had no time to have a talk with Tommy. Moira tells her she can use office hours for this gala work, which Oliver agrees, but Felicity can’t ignore her job.  She makes sure Oliver’s schedule is updated, notes are gathered and emails answered while making spreadsheets for the gala chores.

 

Sitting in the lair on the coms, Felicity hears footsteps coming from Verdant.  Tommy is coming so that talk will be sooner rather than later. What Felicity didn’t expect was Tommy yelling into the coms.

 

“You can’t have Felicity.  Keep Laurel because I don’t care.” At this point, Felicity reaches up turning the com off so nothing else can be heard.

 

“Tommy, sit down.  Let’s talk,” Sliding the chair over, Tommy looks like a kicked puppy.  “I know how angry you are with Oliver. Honestly, I realized I was angry with him, too.  Then I admitted to myself I had no right to be. It has always been gorgeous Laurel for him and it always will be.  I am just the IT girl and his assistant. You have to forgive him.”

 

“I am a selfish prick just like my dad always said.  I am sorry, Felicity. I thought about what you said the other night and you are right.” Tommy lowers his head as she speaks.

 

“No, you are not.  You are someone with a lot of pain who has been hiding it behind a mask for years.  You need the Queen family and Oliver. I know you care about me. I care about you but I think we both transferred our feelings after what happened.  Maybe someday we might date, I don’t know, but I really think being friends is going to be our ultimate outcome. I want you to do something for me.” Felicity takes Tommy’s hand and he squeezes hers.

 

“Anything.”

 

“I want you to start dating.  Spread the Tommy love around but be selective.  Find someone who deserves all that, not some girl who wants money.  The second thing is to talk to and forgive Oliver.” The sincerity in her voice can’t be denied.

 

“I know you still love Oliver.  It’s funny because Laurel came to me when she thought Ollie was dead.  For some reason, the Merlyn money and prestige were never as good as the Queen.  I knew I was just replacing Ollie since he was gone. That was why I broke up with her to begin with.”  Tommy told her as he shakes his head in wonder.

 

“No, there is no Oliver and me at all.  I am planning on taking my own advice and dating.”  Felicity assures him forcefully.

 

She hears Dig’s voice on the com.  “Felicity, call Lance.”

 

Turning her back on she tells Dig, “I will make the call. Is everyone okay?”

 

“No injuries.  We will be back shortly.”

 

Tommy smirks at her and Felicity wonders what he is up to.  

 

“Okay, be my wingman.” When Felicity shoots him a look of disbelief, he continues. “You know I will be terrible finding a good woman.  Come up and inspect the ones I point out. Have a drink and hang out with your friend?” Laughing, Felicity agrees setting up some alerts and they go upstairs together.

 

 

“You can’t have Felicity.  Keep Laurel because I don’t care.” The entire team hears Tommy’s voice in the coms before they go silent.  Felicity turned them off. Oliver sees all the team glancing at them before they turn away like nothing is happening.  They already have this group of dealers tied up but they check the other floors just to make sure. With the obvious quiet instead of the chatter of his favorite blonde, they all work in quiet.  The team steals looks at him which he pretends he doesn’t see. Dig lets Felicity know they are done and she replies with the normal.

 

When they get back to the lair, Felicity’s chair is empty.  Hating himself for doing it, he scans the cameras from upstairs finally seeing Tommy and Felicity laughing.  Slamming his gear down, he starts to pound on the training dummy.

 

“See you tomorrow, Oliver,”  Dig calls out as he passes by.  A grunt is all he receives in return.  

 

“Ollie, Roy and I are going upstairs to work.  I will see you later.” His sister kisses his cheek as they head back upstairs.  When he looks at the cameras again, he doesn’t see Felicity at all. He does see Tommy talking to some girl.  What the hell?

 

 

Lunch with Ashley is wonderful.  Felicity has missed her friend and they hug for several minutes when she arrives.

 

“What’s new with the Tommy Merlyn romance?” Ashley blurts after the waiter took their orders.

 

“We are just friends.  Actually, we established that for good last night.  You going to the Gala?” Felicity divulges.

 

“Yes, I have to attend this one.  Plus you are doing so much work on it.” Ashley twirls her water glass knowing more is coming.

 

“You should go with Tommy.  He needs a girl who is sweet and honest.  You two would be perfect together. Plus just for fun and he is good eye candy.” Looking her friend in the eye, she smiles.

 

“Hmm, yeah.  You know what?  I will do it. Might be fun.  From all you have told me he is a nice guy.  Did you already ask him or should I contact him?”  

 

“Come to Verdant tonight and we will all have a drink.  You can talk to him. I will tell him what is going on first.”  The discussion is put on hold when their salads come.

 

“I will come to Verdant tomorrow night if you come out with us Friday.  Tequila shots. I found a perfect outfit for you and it will be delivered Friday.  Wear it.” Ignoring the frown on Felicity’s face, Ashley pays the bill.

“What is it with people wanting to buy clothes for me?  I do have a job and can purchase my own stuff. Tommy, Thea Queen, and now you.”  Felicity grumbles.

 

“Maybe we all want to dress you like a Barbie doll since you are so cute.  Accept it and move on.”

 

With reluctance, Felicity agrees.  Tequila and she have a rough relationship.  She gets too drunk, does stupid things and then barely remembers them.  Well, she will Uber over and back plus be with Ashley all night. What bad could happen in that short amount of time, after all?

 

 

That night Tommy comes down to the lair but this time he is calm.  No yelling in the coms. He brings some wine for Felicity.

 

“Soooo, I have this great friend.  I invited her to Verdant tomorrow night.  You are taking her to the gala. Good, huh?”  Felicity was concerned how he would react but Tommy just smiled.

 

“Okay.  Tomorrow night then?”  

“You ready to talk to Oliver yet?”  Felicity asks in a teasing voice.

 

“No, not yet but soon.  I promise. Tell me about your friend.”  Tommy admits and then deflects.

 

Felicity is so relieved that their friendship is back on track.  Tommy is so important to her and she didn’t like the way things were.  Tommy needed some time, along with her care, in order to recover from the situation with Oliver but he is ready to move on.  Felicity is so proud of him and confident the friendship will recover soon.

 

The rest of the night was quiet so the team all left early to catch up on some sleep.

 

 

When Oliver comes back from his last meeting, Felicity knows she finally had to talk to him.  The team needs to know she will be late tonight and not be coming in tomorrow night at all. Not knowing how Oliver will react, she braces herself.

 

“Oliver, I need to talk to you.” Felicity shrugs when Oliver gives her the famous look.  Oliver has a certain look that lets you know he is alarmed, confused, and concerned all at once.

 

“Come on in.”  Walking behind him into his office, he shuts the door and waits.

 

“I wanted to let you know I will be late tonight.  I have something I need to do.” Felicity starts.

 

“Okay, that’s fine.”

 

“I also won’t be there at all tomorrow night.”  Oliver’s eyebrows knit together and he looks down at the floor.  Hating the silence, Felicity jumps in, “I will have my phone if you have an emergency.”

 

“You and Tommy have plans?” Oliver finally manages to ask.

 

“Nope, going out with some girlfriends.  Ashley won’t let me out of it.” Oliver lifts his head and smiles.

 

“Have fun.  I am sure we will be fine.”  Walking back to his desk Oliver sits shutting the system down.

 

“Thanks.  See you later on.”  

 

As she drives to Verdant, she thinks about Ashley and Tommy.  They would make a perfect couple.

 

Felicity walks into Verdant spotting Tommy.  Sitting down at the table, he calls a waitress over.

 

“Red wine and what does your friend drink?” Tommy turns to Felicity.  

 

“Two red wines are fine.”  The waitress takes the order walking away when Felicity sees Ashley.  Tommy watches as a shapely redhead comes over to the table.

 

“Ashley, this is Tommy Merlyn.  Tommy, this is Ashley Adams.” Putting her hand out for him to shake, Tommy kisses it instead.

 

“I know Tommy.  I went to school with him.” Ashley interjected as Tommy studies her carefully.

“Really?  I’m afraid I don’t remember you and didn’t get to know you back then.  I’m sorry to say I was a real dick then. I hope I didn’t do anything mean or say something I shouldn’t have.”  Tommy sincerely tells her.

 

“No, I had braces, acne and was quiet.  You didn’t mess with me but you never did anything mean either.” Ashley imparts and smiles when Tommy’s tense posture relaxes.

 

“I am glad.  It is so nice to meet you.  I hear there is a gala coming up that you need an escort to.  I have to admit it amazes me that a smart, beautiful woman doesn’t have men lined up.”  

 

“Guys, I have to go but sounds like you two have plenty to talk about.” Felicity expresses as she hugs them both heading toward the lair door.

 

The team turns when she opens the door.  As soon as they realize who it is they return to their training.

 

The team goes out but luckily no injuries and they manage to round up several gang members who are stealing cars.  Felicity calls Lance to pick them up and the team return for the night. When Thea walks out of the back with Oliver, Felicity has an idea.

 

“Hey, Thea.  Tomorrow night a group of friends are going out for drinks and dancing.  Would you like to join us?” Noticing the small smile the Oliver has as she invites his sister warms her heart.

 

“I wish I could but we have a big engagement party coming in tomorrow night.  Rain check?” Thea answers as she walks toward the steps leading to Verdant.

 

“Rain check, for sure.”

 

 

Friday drags on but finally 5:00 comes.  Felicity waves goodbye to Oliver anxious to see what outrageous outfit that Ashley picked out for her.  Once she reaches her townhouse, she locates the box in front of her door. Bringing the box into her bedroom, she discovers it contains a cocktail dress that has a shimmery white halter top and an extremely short black skirt that zips up in the back.  No bra, Felicity sighs to herself as she walks into the bathroom to take a shower. Brushing her curls down she applies light makeup and puts on her black high heeled sandals. A spritz of floral, her clutch with her phone and cash and she is ready. When her Uber drops her off at the address that Ashley texted, she sees a long line to get in.  If it wasn’t for Tommy and Oliver, she would have suggested Verdant but she needs a night away from the drama surrounding the friends.

 

When she gets to the front of the line giving her name, the bouncer moves aside to allow her to pass.  Ashley thinks of everything. Soon she notices the table with Ashley and three other beautiful women and hurries forward.

“Drink up.  You are two shots behind so you need to catch up quickly.” Downing the two tequila shots Felicity feels the warmth of the alcohol run through her system.

 

“Fel, Brenn Henderson, Coleen Crawley, Rebekah Mclane and girls, this is Felicity Smoak.  Now let’s party.”

 

Brenn and Rebekah are attorneys at the law firm and Coleen is a paralegal but they all express interest when Ash mentions Felicity is Oliver’s assistant.  

 

“Oh, I would climb him like a tree if he was my boss.  How do you keep your hands away?”

 

“He is so hot.  I heard he is a tiger in bed making sure the woman has at least two orgasms before he gives her a third and finishes.”

 

“Is he still with that bitch, Laurel Lance?  I hate seeing her in court or at law functions because she forces herself on you.  Being professional sucks because you have to be pleasant to her.”

 

At first, Felicity feels very uncomfortable with these statements but after the first bottle is finished and the table orders the second, she finds herself laughing at the funny stories and telling a few herself.  

 

“He would bring me the weirdest projects and make up absolutely insane lies when I ask about them.  I guess the one perk of being in his office is I no longer have to listen to all that.” Felicity giggles.

 

“Sounds like he has more than a professional interest in you.  Have you ever…” Coleen suggests as Felicity violently shakes her head mouthing the word no.

 

“Nope, I am just the IT geek, not the leggy, brunette model type.”

 

Ashley sees the tears form in her friend’s eyes suggesting they dance to change the subject.  

 

By the end of the night, all the girls have exchanged phone numbers with Felicity making her promise to come to the girl’s nights.  The Uber driver finds her drunken state amusing but takes her right to her door even helping her up the front stairs. Fumbling in her apartment she never observed the accidental dialing of the phone as she trips trying to kick her shoes off.  Pushing the button to disconnect the call as she lands on her butt she finally picks the phone up placing it on the table never noticing the call coming back in.

 

 

Sitting in the lair sharpening arrows, Oliver is thinking of a certain blonde assistant wondering if she picked up someone when she went out with her friends.  Chastising himself for thinking that way and reminding himself he has no claim on her AT ALL, Oliver looks down to see Felicity’s face on his phone.

 

“Felicity?” No response except what sounds like a crash and her cry of pain when the phone goes dead.  Grabbing his jacket taking the steps two at a time he tries to call back but she doesn’t pick up. Oliver’s first thought is that one of his enemies found her and she is hurt.  Racing his bike across town, he is shocked when Felicity answers the door. His first shock and relief are that she is not hurt and the second shock comes when his treacherous eyes drop down to her dress.  His body reacts even as his brain is telling his lower region not to respond.

 

“Olver, what are you doing in my house?  Oh, you aren’t here but you are dream Olver.  The real Olver wouldn’t bother.” Turning around too fast she starts to tip over but Oliver’s arm keeps her upright.

 

Unprepared when she throws her arms around his neck kissing him deeply, he doesn’t respond.  Freezing for a moment in surprise, he feels her pull away.

 

“Even my dream Ol...Oli...Oliver doesn’t want me.” Flopping down on the couch Felicity takes her shoes off throwing them in the middle of the room.  Oliver hates that comment because any Oliver wants her but he made a vow to himself after he accidentally caught a glimpse of her without her knowledge.  Hating himself for being that guy, Oliver swore to himself that IF he ever has the opportunity to see a naked Felicity it will be with, not only her knowledge but her desire.  His plans include a romantic dinner, wine, flowers, and him admitting his feelings. A drunk Felicity who doesn’t even think he really does not fit any of those boxes. What he can and should do is to get her into bed, by herself.

 

“Let me help you to bed,” gently taking her arm yanking her up from the couch and keeping his hand on her back to steady her, he guides her to her bedroom.  “Where are your night clothes?” Pointing to a dresser, Felicity allows him to lead her over when disaster hits.

 

“Hot, hot, too hot,” as her hand is releasing the halter top fastening about to drop her hands and the top but Oliver quickly snatches the material in his fingers keeping it covering her.  Opening the drawer finding a nightshirt, he jerks it over her head and down her front before he feels his fingers being forced from the top. Heartbeat racing, palms sweating, and face red he doesn’t understand why everything is trying to keep him from his vow.  

 

“Felicity, put your arms in the shirt, please.”  Crisis averted or so he thinks after Felicity’s arm go through the sleeves but fate is too cruel for that.  Shimmering as she tries to get out of the skirt but can’t unzip the zipper, Felicity’s braless chest is shaking and nipples are straight out.  Oliver is in a hell so much worse than Lian Yu right now.

 

“I can’t get this off.  Unzip this so it stops attacking me,” Amusement and arousal as he looks at the tiny skirt that barely covers her, Oliver’s thoughts wonder how it is enough material to attack anyone but he keeps his eyes looking at her face as his fingers reach the zipper.  Just unzip the short zipper and get her to bed. He will finally be home free but nope. Felicity is still shaking shoving her delicious backside into his fingers. As hard as he endeavors to avoid touching her the shaking and moving around won’t let him. The few touches burn his fingers until finally, it is open enough that it drops to the floor.

 

Climbing into bed, Felicity’s snores start the minute her head hits the pillow.  Going to the bathroom, he wipes the cloth over her face removing the makeup after placing her glasses on the nightstand.  Deciding this is a minor infraction compared to what else happened tonight, Oliver places a kiss on her forehead.

 

The ride home is obviously not enough to cool him down since his dreams are very unprofessional and the star is his assistant, Felicity Smoak.

 

 

Saturday morning Oliver woke up with one question in his mind - will Felicity remember what happened last night?  The coward part of him hopes she not only remembers but calls him out on it. It will force him to finally do what he should have done long ago, confess his feelings to her.  As anxious as he is to be at the lair, he knows he will have to have breakfast when he sees his mom at the table drinking coffee.

 

“Good morning, Oliver.  Coffee is fresh and Raisa is bringing out bacon and eggs.  Sit down and tell me how things are going?” Oliver pours a cup of coffee knowing what “things” his mom is referring to.  What she really means is did he talk to Felicity and ask her out to dinner, at least, or propose and have a wedding planned, at best.  His answer is no to all.

 

“The board has been very accepting of me of late.  I think I am finally making headway with them. The partnership with Kord Technology is coming together nicely.  Tommy is still upset with me. How is the gala planning going?” Moira wipes her mouth then her eyebrows raise showing her son she is not buying what he is trying to sell.  

 

“Felicity told me she feels Tommy will be ready to speak with you and forgive you anytime now.  At lunch the other day she revealed something very interesting. She encouraged Tommy to date. She is Tommy’s new wingman.” It is only practice that keeps Oliver from showing shock at the idea of Tommy dating with Felicity’s approval.  Only a week ago or so, Tommy was screaming at him through the coms to stay away from Felicity.

 

“That is interesting.  I thought Tommy wanted Felicity.” Oliver cautiously replies.  

 

“I understand she introduced him to Ashley Adams and Tommy is taking Ashley to the gala.  It wasn’t as much an introduction as a reminder since Ashley went to school with you and Tommy.”  Moira calmly recants as she watches Oliver searching his brain to remember Ashley.

 

“I don’t seem to recall her.”

 

“Felicity didn’t think you would.  Tommy didn’t. Ashley had braces and acne back then but she is a very successful attorney now.  Did I mention that Felicity does not have a date for the gala?” Moira presents the information to Oliver like a gift and he knows he should be thankful but all he feels is fear.

 

“No, I don’t believe you mentioned that before.  Do you have anything you would like to add?” Why he would even open this up he has no idea.  Contrary to popular belief, Oliver is not the brainless playboy he was before.

 

“Are you planning on bringing Laurel,” Oliver spits his coffee out of his mouth choking on the words.  Bringing his napkin up to his mouth to wipe it and the table, he takes a moment to recover.

 

“What?  No, Laurel and I are done.  I have no date.” Feeling his mom’s hand over his stopping him, he looks up.

 

“Felicity would be a perfect date, don’t you think?  Just a thought for you to ponder,” Moira’s eye sparkle as she looks up at him.  Like he needs more thoughts of Felicity to ponder right now.

 

 

Felicity arrives at the lair late morning.  Oliver was doing the training dummy but changes to the Salmon Ladder when she arrives.  It is no secret that Felicity’s eye wander over to him when he does the Ladder and he wants her to notice him for a change.  The relationship between her and Tommy seems to be cooling down so this is his chance.

 

Try as she might avoid it, he still sees the glances she gives him.  It makes his ego swell and his heart beats thinking she is watching him. His sister appears on the stairs giving him a smirk as she walks toward Felicity.

 

“I am sorry I missed it last night but did you have fun?” Thea leans on the computer desk.

 

“I did but don’t drink tequila.  I don’t remember much but I had some wild and weird dreams.”  Felicity starts but when she sees Thea’s face, she starts to babble.  “I mean don’t drink that stuff. Messes with your sex, oh my God, I mean your dreams.”  Covering her face Felicity mumbles something that sounds like ‘why do I even talk’ as Thea chuckles.

 

“So what or who were your sex dreams about, my friend.  Spill.” Thea demands.

 

“No, I didn’t mean sex dreams, my mouth, I meant weird dreams.”  Oliver wishes it was a sex dream since he knows exactly what Felicity is thinking but then again, no.  He needs to do things correctly. Jumping down, he takes a towel but doesn’t do much with it.

 

“You are off the hook.  I have to meet with a possible new vendor but don’t think I won’t make you tell me about those dreams.”  Thea sashays back to the stairs. As soon as she is gone, Oliver approaches a beet red Felicity.

 

“Hey,” placing his hand on her shoulder, he can feel the silk of her hair.  

 

“Oliver, hey,” he notices she avoids looking at him as she answers.  Turning her chair around so he can see her, she finally looks up at him.

 

“The gala coming up, you are doing a great job.  I need a date and wondered if you want to go with me.” He could kick himself for the way he asked.  If she turns him down he wouldn’t blame her. He would turn him down after that.

 

“Aren’t you going with Laurel?” Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen at the question.

 

“No, Felicity.  I made a mistake with Laurel.  There is no Laurel and I. I do, however, need a date since I am going to represent QC.”  Oliver finally manages to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth.

 

Her face clearing up, Felicity faltered, “Oh, you need someone to be with you as CEO, like I am your assistant?  Not really a date but a work function especially since I am working on it. Of course, I will be your work date.”  

 

Before he can assure her that he meant date, not work date but just a date, Dig comes in stopping the conversation.  Going over this disaster in his mind, he wonders how a former playboy could lose so much game that he asks a beautiful girl on a date and she thinks it is a work assignment.  On top of not making Felicity know how special she is, he will be the brunt of his sister, and, possibly, mother’s jokes.

 

 

Felicity can’t believe the day of the gala is finally here.  The last few weeks went by so fast. Between her real job, the gala, her night job, Ashley’s girl nights out, and Tommy time went by like a whirlpool.  She is very proud of the work she contributed to the gala. Moira was just gushing about how organized it was and how appreciative she was for Felicity’s help.  She agreed to wear the dress Tommy picked out and purchased for her. Tommy has been doing so well. Ashley mentioned they text often and Tommy invited her to dinner one night.  The change in Tommy is amazing. They joke around and have fun without all the angst and neediness.

 

After her shower, Felicity puts on her makeup.  A smokey eye look, light makeup, with a fuschia lipstick are finished as she puts on a pair of lace underwear with no bra.  The green Sherri Hill ™ taffeta gown has a straight cut neckline held into place with thin straps that lead to the open back.  The A-line design goes to the floor with a slit that opens to showcase Felicity’s long legs. A pair of strappy silver heels to make her legs look miles long plus a silver clutch match the simple silver and diamond necklace and earring set.  Her hair is in an updo with curls falling around her face. The doorbell rings as she finishes spritzing a light floral perfume on.

 

Oliver is standing at her door in a black tux, white shirt with cufflinks, a green tie looking good enough to devour.  Containing her urge to drag him into the bedroom while she shows him how much suspenders turn her on, she misses the look of desire in his eyes.

 

“You look stunning, Felicity” Oliver affirms as he drops her wrap around her shoulders.

 

“Thank you.  You look very handsome.” Felicity bites her lip to stop herself from blurting out that he should have bought a real date.

 

“Shall we?” Oliver asks offering her his arm.  When she opens the door to a limo, Felicity’s confusion is evident.  Internally shrugging it off as Oliver wanting to make a grand appearance, Felicity slips inside.  Once they get to the gala, the press is out in full force. Oliver steps out offering her his hand and she takes it.  Once she is out, he puts his hand on her back as the press snaps away.

 

Whispering in his ear so it can’t be heard, Felicity frets, “We shouldn’t stand so close together. The rumors will start that we are on a date.”

 

“We are on a date, Felicity,” Oliver seems to be making a point.

 

“No, I meant a real date.”

 

“I meant the same.  Don’t worry about this.  Let’s just go enjoy ourselves.” Gently guiding her forward into the building, there is no more chance to speak as his mother arrives.

 

“Felicity, you look beautiful.  You make a fantastic couple.” Moira exclaims.

 

“No, Moira.  It is a work date,” Felicity quickly corrects.

 

Sending him a glare, his mother questions, “A work date?”  

 

Putting his arm around her, Oliver retorts, “No, a date.”

 

“Felicity,” a sultry voice yells.  Tommy and Ashley surface next to them.  Ashley hugs her first and then Tommy wraps his arms around her.  

 

“Oliver, this is my friend Ashley Adams.” Felicity introduces her to break the awkward silence.

 

“Hi, Ashley.  I understand we went to school together but I am sure you were smart enough to stay clear of me at that time.  I am glad we can officially meet at a better time in my life.” Watching Tommy, Felicity can see the surprise on his face.

 

“Hi, Oliver.  Felicity has mentioned you.  Are you Felicity’s date?” Ashley’s eyes narrow.

 

“Yes, I am.” Oliver quickly replies before Felicity can explain it is a work date.  “Hi, Tommy.”

 

“Hello, Oliver.  So a date, huh?” Tommy looks at her hurt but she mouths ‘for work” and his face clears.  

 

Thea is dragging an uncomfortable looking Roy over so when they arrive Felicity introduces Ashley.  Once they all meet, Thea suggests a drink at the bar. The group head that way and Felicity is happy to see Tommy being cordial to Oliver.  Hopefully, this is the first step to repair.

 

Tommy and Ashley excuse themselves to meet one of Ashley’s largest clients.  Thea tows Roy to the dance floor so she is alone with Oliver.

 

“Felicity, would you like to dance?” Her mouth drops opens which she quickly shuts when she thinks of how it looks.

 

“You don’t dance, Oliver.  You have told me this several times.” Felicity accuses but Oliver takes her hand until they reach the dance floor.  Putting her hand in his she feels his other hand on her bare back. As the music plays, she finds herself with her head on his shoulder and his hand rubbing circles on her back.  She allows herself to dream this really is a date before reality steps in. This is not a date. She is not dating Oliver. Work, Felicity, work. She tries to step back but Oliver tightens his arm keeping her in place.  

 

“Stay, please,” Oliver’s soft voice begs her and she relaxes.  They remain dancing in that position until the music stops.

 

An announcement is made announcing dinner will be in 30 minutes.  Felicity steps out of Oliver’s arms leaving the dance floor. He lets her go but his fingers are still on her back as they walk away.

 

 

On the other side of the ballroom watching the door stands Laurel Lance.  She is rubbing her hands together in glee. Soon, very soon, Oliver will find out what kind of woman his assistant it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the person she is waiting for and smiles. Donna Smoak arrives in a cheap and revealing cocktail dress just as Laurel instructed.  Well, Laurel said it was a cocktail party but she knew Donna would dress like a floozy. Donna walks over to Laurel but she scans the room. Her face changes as the realization that she was tricked occurs.  

 

“Donna, so glad you made it. I want to introduce you to Moira Queen.  Moira, this is Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother.” How fortunate that Moira happened to come to talk to people on this side of the room.  Laurel would have found a way for Donna and Moira to meet but this is perfect.

 

Donna Smoak’s face turns red as she looks at the room and her eyes narrow.  Laurel is shocked when Donna slaps her face and runs out of the room. Instead of being upset, Laurel is triumphant.  

  
  



	6. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Donna at the Gala and does Laurel pay?

 

That's What Friends Are For

Dionne Warwick

 

Keep smiling, keep shining

Knowing you can always count on me, for sure

That's what friends are for

For good times and bad times

I'll be on your side forever more

That's what friends are for

  
  


Donna Smoak grew up in a loving family in Brandon, FL, a city on the outskirts of Tampa.  Loving the sunshine and beach, Donna is a happy child who is confident and smart. Although studies do not come naturally to Donna, doing her homework every night, studying for all tests, and her desire to learn, earn her good grades.  Her bubbly personality and charismatic smile make her classmates gravitate toward Donna earning her lots of friends, and later on, dates. Donna’s parents, Benjamin and Esther, are loving parents who provide a stable home life, religious training to be a good Jewish girl and successful businesswoman.  When Donna is a senior in high school, those dreams are torn apart when she meets a charming older man named Noah Kutter.

 

Noah is ten years older than Donna giving him an air of sophistication.  Since Donna leads a sheltered life in the rich Jewish community her parents settle in, Noah’s mystery and worldly knowledge excited Donna.  They date in secret with Donna knowing her parents will not approve. After graduation and her 18th birthday, Donna and Noah inform her parents they plan on getting married.  

 

“Papa and Mama, this is Noah Kutter.” Donna introduces the older man and her parents stand silent in shock.

 

“Tokhter, who is this gentleman?” Esther asks as she looks at Noah.

 

“This is my boyfriend.  He asked me to marry him.” Donna excitedly holds out her hand with the diamond ring she has had for three months.  

 

“Donna, no.  Zokn,” her father spits out but Donna’s face turns mutinous

 

Benjamin turns in astonishment when it is Noah who responds.

 

“No zokn but gezunt - gegrindet.  I will take good care of Donna.” Taking her hand, he assures her parents.

 

“You are Jewish, Noah?” Her parents smile broadly at Noah’s nod.   The next few months are filled with wedding plans. The week before the wedding, Donna and Noah don’t see each other in accordance with tradition.  

 

The wedding ceremony is performed by a rabbi under the chappuh.  Donna’s parents escort her but Noah explains his parents are deceased so he enters alone but he does circle the chappuh seven times.  Donna’s parents watch the ceremony with tears thankful their precious daughter found such a handsome, caring husband. Little did they know that less than 9 years later the dream will become a nightmare for Donna.

As promised, Noah provides a beautiful home for Donna,  and a year after they marry, Felicity Megan Kutter is born.  A combination of her parents, Felicity has her father’s brown hair and Donna’s bright blue eyes.  Felicity is full of sunshine, excitement, and curiosity. Noah spends hours teaching her his love of all things electronic which Felicity soaks up like a sponge.  By age 7, Felicity has built her first computer by herself. Life is perfect for the Kutter family.

 

Donna never questions Noah’s job or how they can afford the lavish lifestyle they live.  After all, her parents provided the same for her as she grew up. Noah has a job as a consultant doing some computer work and it pays well.  That is the extent of the knowledge she has of his employment. That all comes to a head one day in August when Felicity is 7. The doorbell rings at the Kutter household.  When Donna opens the door, she sees two men dressed in suits.

 

“Mrs. Kutter?  I am agent Jones and this is Agent Yates.  We are with the FBI. Is your husband at home?”  

 

“No, you just missed him.  Can I help you with something?  Is Noah consulting with the FBI now?” Watching the look that passes between the two men, Donna finds herself feeling uneasy.

 

“Would it be okay if we came in to ask some questions?” Opening the door wider, Donna lets them in after they show proper identification.

 

“What do you know about your husband’s job, Mrs. Kutter?”  When Donna admits she knows little, the agents' sigh. “Mrs. Kutter, your husband is part of a group named Helix.  They hack into various establishments providing information to the highest bidder. We are investigating this group and your husband.  He is involved in acts of extortion, blackmail, and several others. I hope you are not working with him since you seem like a very nice lady.”  

 

Donna is in shock when the agents leave.  Is Noah a thief? Is he a criminal? What about Felicity?  What is he thinking? So caught up in her thoughts, Donna is startled when Noah is standing in front of her.

 

“Hey, I called your name three times.  Is everything okay?” Looking at his wife’s white face, Noah sits down pulling her into his arms. “Where is Felicity?  Is she okay?”

 

“Yes, she is at the neighbor’s house.  Noah, two FBI agents came to see me today.  Is it true? Are you doing criminal activities with that group Helix?”  The look on his face is all the confirmation Donna needs. “You have to stop right now.  We don’t have to live so extravagantly. With your computer skills, we can be fine. I will go get a job.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.  I am doing something special with my skills. Don’t worry.  I will take care of the FBI like I take care of everything.  It will be fine.” Noah soothingly rubs her back.

 

“Noah, you have to stop this.  You can’t continue.” Very strongly said, Donna is shocked by the look of anger on her husband’s face.  

 

“No.  I will not stop.”

 

“Noah, it’s either your family or Helix.  You can’t have both.”

 

“I won’t stop working with Helix.”  

 

“Then you have to leave.  I will get a divorce. You have to stay away from Felicity.  Go pack right now.”

 

Donna didn’t tell her daughter what happened that night.  Feeling the need to get a good night’s sleep giving herself a chance to process it, she decides to tell her in the morning.  Their lives will change drastically but it is a sacrifice she is willing to do for her daughter.

 

The next day she tells Felicity he father is gone.  Her heart breaks with each tear that drops from Felicity’s eyes.  Then Donna’s family disowns her when they find out about the divorce.  Her parents love their son-in-law and the lifestyle he has their daughter in.  

 

Benjamin informs her,  “ Donna, you can’t trust the government.  You need to stay and support your husband.”

 

Donna is adamant in her response, “ No, Papa.  The agent showed me the warrant. Noah admitted it.  I can’t take a chance for Felicity. I am going to divorce him.”

 

Benjamin’s reply breaks Donna’s heart,  “We can not, and will not, support this.  Until you come to your senses, we will not be your family.”

 

Donna Kutter is alone with a 7-year-old to take care of.  Finding a job is the next step. With no formal education or job experience, her choices are limited.  One of her friends is a waitress for MGM Grand. After talking to the manager, Donna Smoak Kutter is a cocktail waitress.  With her shapely body, cheerful personality and beauty, Donna finds out she can make some really good tips.

 

After quietly getting a divorce, Donna and Felicity Kutter become Donna and Felicity Smoak.  They move to a small house on the outskirts of town and Donna works long hours. The school tells Donna about Felicity’s genius IQ suggesting a program that will help her to graduate at the top of her class at age 16.  Donna works double shifts to get the extra money but Felicity is soon graduating from high school with a full scholarship to MIT. All that hard work is worth seeing her daughter succeed. Even the distance between them doesn’t diminish Donna’s joy.  

 

The only time Donna disagrees with Felicity is when she discovers Felicity working the casinos.  Yes, having a nicer house in a safer neighborhood and a new car paid off is wonderful but not at the risk of Felicity counting cards.  Felicity agrees to stop.

 

Mother and daughter have a good relationship until Felicity turns 17.  Away at MIT, Felicity becomes involved with a group of students who call themselves “hacktivist” and spend all their time in front of computers doing things Donna neither knows or understands.  What Donna does understand is this is how her marriage fell apart and she does not want the same thing for her daughter. Felicity comes home on a break with black hair, black clothes, combat boots, and the entire goth persona.  If that isn’t bad enough, she brings her new boyfriend, Cooper, home to meet Donna. It only takes Donna a few minutes to know that Cooper is trouble. When she tries to speak to her daughter, Felicity blows up.

 

“Coop loves me, Mom.  I know it has been a while for you but don’t you remember what it felt like?”  Fearful of losing her daughter for good, Donna puts on a happy face but reminds Felicity that all she has to do was call if she needs her.  

 

When Felicity finally calls, it was much worse than Donna could have imagined.  Felicity created a program that Cooper used to remove student loans and the FBI caught him.  In prison, Cooper killed himself leaving a distraught, guilty Felicity to pick up the pieces.  She dyes her hair blonde, changes her wardrobe to sensible pencil skirts, blouses, and flats. Not long after she graduates with two degrees.  Several big companies attempt to hire her but Felicity decides on Queen Consolidated in Starling City.

 

As a cocktail waitress, Donna discovers her natural ability to make people feel at ease.  Men away from home from their wives who really just want a shoulder to cry on with no strings attached, Donna sits talking with them about their jobs and lives.  Donna learns so much from her customers. Taking a small amount out of her paycheck every week, Donna invests in the bonds, stocks, and mutual funds. Tips from her regulars give her information that grows the money along with increasing her knowledge of the different businesses across the country.  

 

One night there is a young man who looks totally lost.  Way too young for Donna but possibly one for Felicity. He has been nursing the same drink for over an hour looking like he is forced to be here.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you look like you are ready to have your teeth pulled out.” Donna gently mentions.

 

“That obvious, huh?  I am in Vegas for business but it has never been my thing.  I came here so I wasn’t sitting in my room again tonight. Ray Palmer.” offering his hand, Donna takes it.

 

“Donna Smoak.  Would you like some company?” seeing the doubtful look that crosses his face she quickly adds, “Not for any reason but to have someone to talk to.  I am off in a few minutes and I thought you might like an ear instead of being by yourself. I enjoy talking to people.” Seeing his face clear up as he nods with a smile, Donna tells him she will return shortly.

 

A few minutes later, Donna sits down with a glass of soda.  

 

“So Ray, why is a good looking guy like you by yourself?  Not a come on, by the way, since you are young enough to be a son.”  Taking a sip of his drink, Ray smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“I was engaged a few years ago.  She got sick during the preparations for our wedding.  It turns out she had breast cancer and it was too late to save her.  I am not ready to think of someone else yet. Anna was my soulmate and it would be hard for someone else to step into those shoes.” Ray tells her looking down at her hands.

 

“I am so sorry, Ray.  That is awful. I understand how you feel.  I found out my husband was involved in criminal activity and divorced him.  I didn’t bother with dating since I had a 7-year-old daughter to take care of.  Not the same but I have some sympathy.”

 

“Wait, you are not related to Felicity Smoak, are you?  No, I wouldn’t be that lucky.” A wide smile when she nods.

 

“Felicity is that daughter I mentioned.  Do you know her?” Donna asks excitedly.

 

“She is a genius.  Palmer Tech, my company, was one of many who tried to recruit her when she graduated.  Sadly she went to Queen Consolidated instead. Walter Steele really made an impression on her.  In retrospect, I should have done the same but it was during Anna’s illness so I was wrapped up with that.”  Head tilted, eyebrows downturned and a frown passes over his face as he responds.

 

“That is understandable.  I am so sorry for your loss, Ray, but I would love to introduce yourself to my Felicity some day.  She is special and you two would get along so well.”

 

Soon, the bartender is doing the last call so Ray and Donna have to leave.

 

“Donna, you have been so great to talk to.  I hope we can be friends. When I come to Vegas next time, I want to take you out to dinner.  Just as friends. Also, let me give you my phone number. If there is ever anything I can do for you, let me know.”  Donna and Ray exchange phone number marking the beginning of their friendship.

 

Missing her daughter, Donna makes at least two trips a year to Starling City to see her.  On one of those trips, she meets Felicity’s new friend, Ashley Adams, and instantly feels like Ashley is another daughter to her.   Felicity has closed herself off since the incident with Cooper so it is warming to see the effect the friendship has on Felicity. Ashley is an outgoing woman who enjoys life to the fullest who drags Felicity, kicking and screaming, on her journey.  Felicity brings a sense of reality to Ashley and Ashley brings Felicity out of her comfort zone.

 

The other major revelation is that Felicity is in love with her boss, Oliver Queen.  Donna has never met Oliver but she read all about him in the media. He used to be a playboy with no morals until the ship sinking happened.  Since he returned she has noticed less press about him and women. Felicity is an amazing woman but those rich types don’t always look beyond the surface.   If there is one thing she does not want to see it is for Felicity to be hurt again.

 

Thankfully, Donna and Felicity are closer than ever.  She finally told the truth about Noah and explained why she felt she had to make that decision.  Felicity was furious at first but after thinking about it for an extended period of time, she understood Donna was trying to do what was best for all of them.  Noah continues his ways and he is still running from the FBI.

  


Laurel turns to Moira after Donna leaves.  “Did you see what she did? That would be Ollie’s mother in law if he got with his executive assistant.”  

 

“Laurel, you brought Felicity’s mother here to embarrass her?  You gave her the wrong dress code just to make Felicity look bad? Excuse me,” Moira rushes out the door after Donna Smoak.

 

“Ms. Smoak, wait.” Moira sees the blonde stop and turn.

 

“Who are you?  Are you here to make fun of the cocktail waitress also?” Her brows meeting together in the middle of her eyes, Donna is livid.

 

“No, not at all.  Ms. Smoak, I am a friend who greatly admires your daughter.  I had no idea Laurel was planning this. Truly.” Moira tells her sincerely.

 

“Donna?” A male voice interrupts the conversation.

 

“Ray?”  A pair of arms surround her and she gratefully accepts.  

 

“I saw what happened.  Don’t let that discourage you.  The only difference between you and those women in that room is a dress.  Let me get you a ballroom dress that will make her eat her heart out.” Is Ray Palmer friends with Donna?  Moira is well aware of Ray Palmer. Palmer Technologies is a leader in the tech world. Moira has tried to get Oliver to meet with Mr. Palmer for years.  Mr. Palmer lost his fiance years ago so he was hard to access at that time. Oliver has been reluctant to meet since then.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I agree with Mr. Palmer.  I happen to know the hotel has a boutique with dresses.  Please allow me to escort you to make up for Laurel’s behavior.”

 

“I agree, Donna.  Moira Queen has an excellent reputation.  I highly doubt she had anything to do with that fiasco inside.” Ray begs.

 

“Okay, please call me Donna.  Let’s go get a dress that will show Laurel Lance that you don’t mess with one of the Smoak women.”  With that statement, Donna follows Ray and Moira.

 

The boutique is open as Moira stated.   One of the clerks approaches Donna telling her, “I’m sorry but I don’t think we have anything in your price range.”  Said in a neutral tone, it still comes off as condescending.

 

“Perhaps you have something in my price range,” an icy voice responds.   The startled clerk swallows as her face turns red.

 

“Or mine.”

 

“Mrs. Queen, Mr. Palmer, of course.  I didn’t realize she was with you. Let me bring some dresses out.”  

 

After trying on several of the gowns, Ray picks out a dress he saw.   A deep blue floor length gown with a neckline that dips but is covered by lace, the dress fits Donna like a glove.  The slit on the side that goes all the way up when she walks showcases the shapely legs from working hours in high heels.   A pair of strappy black heels, some dangling earrings and Donna is set. She already has her makeup done.

 

After she finishes dressing, Ray holds out his arm.  “Will you two beautiful ladies accompany me to the gala?”  

  


When Tommy sees Felicity going toward Laurel, he stops her.  He heard what Moira told Laurel and he is certain Moira has it under control.

 

“No Felicity.  Moira is taking care of it.  Trust her. I do.” Tommy pleads with her.

 

“Fee, I agree with Tommy.  Don’t make a scene. Don’t let yourself be dragged to her level.  This will come back to haunt her plus I know you.” Winking at Felicity, Ashley knows Felicity will be in Laurel’s accounts tonight.

 

“Fine.  I will wait but Laurel is a bitch.  Tommy, I am so glad you got away from her.  It is too bad Oliver doesn’t take the hint.” Felicity says vehemently.  Laurel will be so sorry when Felicity is done with her.

 

“Oliver did take the hint.  I already told you I was not with her.  Hi, Tommy and Ashley. I hope you are enjoying yourselves.” A furious Oliver is suddenly by their side.

 

“Really, Oliver?” Still raging over what Laurel did to her mother, Felicity is in no mood for any Laurel/Oliver drama.

 

“Yes.  Let’s dance.” Taking her arm, he tries to guide her to the dance floor unsuccessfully.

 

“You want me to dance now?”

 

“Yes, you can watch the door.  I am sure my mother and yours will be returning soon.  The best thing to do is ignore Laurel for now. She wants to cause a scene so don’t give her the satisfaction.”  Calmly Oliver reminds her of what she already knows.

 

“I agree with him, Felicity.  Go dance. Ashley and I will join you.”  Ashley puts out her hand for Tommy to take as they enter the dance floor.  Felicity reluctantly takes Oliver’s hand stepping into his arms.

  


Oliver can’t catch a break.  Just when Felicity starts forgiving him, Laurel has to pull that shit which puts him back at the beginning.  His mother loves Felicity so he has total confidence in her handling the situation. The only good thing that comes out of this is that Tommy spoke to him as they both support Felicity.  Maybe he can use that small opening to regain his friendship with this former best friend.

 

Feeling Felicity still shaking in anger, Oliver rubs her back gently.  After a few minutes, she seems to settle down. Finally, she rests her head on his chest and he holds her close.  Several songs later he feels someone touch his shoulder. Turning his head he sees - Laurel?

 

“I am cutting in so please move,” Laurel tells Felicity in a snarly voice.  Holding Felicity tighter as he feels her still, he rubs her back.

 

“I have no interest in dancing with you, Laurel.  I am VERY happy with my dance partner. Honestly, her leaving my arms is the last thing I wish.” Oliver has never been cruel to Laurel before but she crossed the line big time.  This is the line in the sand that Felicity, Thea, and Dig talked about. Laurel or Felicity and Laurel is forcing his hand. This is not going to end the way she hopes.

 

“Ollie, are you choosing that woman over me?” Her voice raising in a screech, people stop to stare.

 

“Yes and I always will.  I suggest you just walk away since you are causing a scene.” Oliver notices Felicity stops struggling when he says he chooses her.  He really has been a fool. This whole time he didn’t see how Laurel is. Holding on to the dream girl he pictured on the island he didn’t remember this side of her.  On the island, he was lonely and desperate so that picture kept him going. He is thankful for that but his future is not with Laurel Lance. He accepts that now.

 

The band stops playing and Moira’s voice is heard.  Tommy, Ashley, Felicity, and Oliver turn to see Moira on the stage.  

 

“Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you so much for coming tonight.  Like all good things, a dedicated group made tonight possible. Jade Morris, Kathy Gonzalez, Terri Lee, Thea Queen, and Felicity Smoak please raise your hands.  Everyone please give a round of applause for all my tireless workers.” The room erupts in applause.

 

“Tonight, we are fortunate to have a special guest with us.  Ray Palmer from Palmer Technologies has donated one million dollars to the Rebuild the Glades foundation.  I will now ask Ray to come up so we can thank him.”

 

Ray Palmer steps up to the stage but he is not alone.  On his arm is Felicity’s mom and she looks stunning. Dressed in a jaw-dropping blue gown, Donna has her arm inside Palmer’s.  Oliver hears a gasp from Felicity.

 

“Good evening.  The beautiful lady who is with me is Donna Smoak, a good friend of mine.  Donna is the mother of Felicity Smoak and I was honored she agreed to be on my arm tonight.  If you haven’t met her yet you have no idea what you are missing. Thank you, Moira, but I was happy to donate to such a great cause.  Now enjoy your evening with this wonderful band. Much better than listening to me.” Ray steps back as the band starts up.

 

He helps Moira and Donna off the stage offering his arm to each one.  The trio walk over to Felicity.“Moira, thank you so much.” Donna hugs her mom and to his shock, Moira hugs back.  Who is this woman and what did she do with his normally socially aware mother?

 

“Donna, this is my son, Oliver, Tommy Merlyn and his lovely date Ashley,” Moira does the introductions.

 

Tommy steps up kissing her hand as Donna giggles.  “I can see where Felicity gets her beauty, Donna.”

 

Ashley steps forward hugging Donna.  “It’s so good to see you, Donna. You look beautiful.”

 

“You too.  It is good to see you, Ashley.  I had so much fun the last time I was here with you and Felicity.”

 

Oliver turns, “Donna, it is so good to meet you.  I apologize for the welcome you received at first but I can assure you that was only one person.”

 

“Moira explained already.  I don’t hold it against everyone else.  Aren’t you Felicity’s boss?” Donna assesses him head to toe.

 

“More like Felicity keeps me in line.” Replying honestly since he would be lost without Felicity.

 

“Sweetheart, I want you to meet Ray Palmer.  Ray, this is Felicity. Ray tried to hire you and wanted to meet you.”  Donna smiles at Ray.

 

“So nice to meet you, Mr. Palmer,”  Felicity responds. “Mom, you look beautiful.  What are you doing here, not that I don’t want you, what…” Donna smiles as she hugs her daughter.  

 

“That nasty piece of work Laurel Lance invited me telling me it was a cocktail party.  I am sure she was trying to embarrass both of us but she didn’t know Smoak women are stronger than that.”  Donna exclaims. “She tried to put me up in some bug infested hotel but I made my own reservation at the Marriott.”

 

Oliver smiles at that comment.  Felicity is so much like her mother.  

 

“Mom, you can stay with me.”  Felicity cries as she steps back.

 

“No, honey.  I am using this for a little mini-vacation.  I have a jacuzzi tub in my bathroom.” Laughing, Donna tells her.

 

“The dress is wonderful.”

 

“You can thank Mrs. Queen” when she notices Moira shaking her head she continues, “ Moira, and Ray for that.”  

 

When Moira excuses herself to speak with a potential investor, Felicity turns to Ray.  “Thank you, Mr. Palmer.”

 

“Please call me Ray.  Can I have this dance, Felicity?”  Ray offers his arm much to Oliver’s annoyance.

 

“Thank you.  I would love to.”  Wistfully watching, Oliver tears his eyes away when he hears Donna speak.

 

Obviously having more to say, Donna gives an appraising stare at him.  

 

“I just hope you understand how special my daughter is, Mr. Queen.  She is not one of your trophy girls to dangle and then drop.” Oliver’s mouth drops open.  Felicity’s mother thinks he is going to drop her? He doesn’t even have her but he plans on changing that tonight.  

 

“I do, Donna.  It is me who is chasing after Felicity trying to get her to take me seriously.  I asked her here tonight as my plus one and she keeps telling everyone it is a work date.  I don’t even know what a work date is but I can assure you that was not my intention for tonight.  Maybe you can give me some tips?” As genuinely as possible Oliver talks to Donna. He knows he needs help.  Donna being on his side would be great.

 

“I will think about it.  I actually wanted Felicity to meet Ray since I feel they would be a perfect match. Ray tried to hire Felicity but she went to your company instead.” Hearing these words makes his stomach drop.  Donna is setting Felicity up with Ray Palmer? Just when Oliver feels confident enough to ask her out? Tommy is no longer in the picture and now Palmer is.

 

Palmer and Felicity return from the dance floor so Oliver takes this chance to speak with him.

 

“Mr. Palmer, my mother has mentioned you.  I understand we are looking to meet about a possible business partnership.  I hope we can arrange that while you are in town.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Queen, I can make time if you have your assistant contact mine.” Ray Palmer tells him holding out his hand.  Not only is he handsome, the mother’s favorite but Palmer seems like a good guy. The universe really does hate him.

  


Laurel Lance is seething.  This is not how tonight was suppose to go.  Moira should have been horrified to meet the bitch’s mother instead of running after her.  The bitch should have left in tears after being humiliated but she is smiling as Ollie has his hands all over her.  Ollie should have recognized how trashy she was but instead he told her, Laurel, to leave. That he was happy to have that bitch in his arms.  No, that is not acceptable. She must be giving great blow jobs to have him under her spell like that.

 

No, this is not the end.  Laurel still has a few other tricks up her sleeve to make sure the bitch is gone.  Ollie is hers and as soon as Felicity Smoak is gone, he will come back to her. Nothing on earth will keep them apart.  They are soulmates who belong together. It must be the Tommy issue that is clouding his judgment. After all, he did come to her even after knowing she was with Tommy.  That is because he knows they belong together. It has always been Ollie and Laurel. She forgave him for all the cheating because he needed to get that out of his system before they were married.  The trip with Sara was his last fling. Why else would he have kissed her? No, all she needs to do is to get rid of Felicity Smoak and things will be back to the way they should be.

 

Seeing Moira leave the happy little group, Laurel approaches her.  Moira is surrounded by a group and she raises her eyebrows when Laurel arrives.

 

“I’m am so sorry to intrude but Moira, may I speak with you?” Laurel asks in her most charming voice.

 

“Gentleman, it has been delightful as always.  I will send Oliver over to speak with you. Excuse me, please” Moira is a true lady in all circumstances.

 

“Yes, Laurel?” Laurel notices the cold tone of Moira’s voice but she is confident she will change her mind when she tells her about Donna Smoak.

 

“Seeing what a terrible mistake Ollie was about to make, I brought Donna Smoak here to show you what kind of family his assistant comes from.  Totally inappropriate to be in the Queen circle.” Smiling confidently, she does not notice the way Moira’s eyes are becoming more like slits as she listens.

 

“Laurel, what you did was tacky and underhanded.  For some unknown reason, you seem to think Felicity is hiding her past and family from us.  This is an unfactual belief. Felicity told me all about her hardworking mother who supported her after becoming a single mother.  I admire Donna even more now that I meet her. Charming, smart, and honest is how I would describe her. I wish I could make the same statement about you.  My son has moved on. It is obvious to anyone with eyes that he is in love with Felicity. Why you continue to create drama is beyond me. Felicity is trying to bridge the gap that you created between Oliver and Tommy.  My suggestion would be for you to move on.” Moira makes the statement in a calm voice, then with a nod, she walks away.

 

Laurel stares after her fuming.  Moira is wrong. Ollie is just looking for another roll in the sack like he always does. The minute he tires of his assistant he will come crawling back like he always has.

 

“Laurel, leave my family alone.  You treat Felicity like trash and you need to stop.”  Thea Queen’s fury is evident. Keeping her voice low so no attention is garnered she only shows it with the fire from her eyes.

 

“Thea, you misunderstood.  I am just trying to show Ollie. We have always been friends.” Putting her hand up to stop the words, Thea shakes her head.

 

“No, we have never been friends.  You tolerated me because of Ollie.  Don’t pretend you haven’t been awful to Felicity.  I heard you, Laurel. I came to Ollie’s office to see if he wanted to have lunch but I missed him.  What I didn’t miss was your conversation with Felicity about her mother being a cocktail waitress. The way you spoke to her was shameful.  Felicity, being the class act she is, responded in her normal decent way. Don’t screw with my family because you will regret it. Count on it.”  Laurel is stunned into silence as Thea walks away.

 

Fine, she is done with the Queens if they continue this way.  She still has Tommy and the Merlyn status. If she can’t have Ollie, and she hasn’t given up on that yet, Tommy will do.  As an attorney, you always have a backup plan.

  


 

Oliver is in heaven, or as close as he believes he will ever be to it.  When she comes back from dancing with Ray Palmer, Oliver decides it is time to remind everyone who Felicity’s date is - him.

 

“Would you like to dance with me?”

 

It is time to show Felicity he wants her to date, not work date, him.  This time he doesn’t just hold his hand on her bare back but sensually runs his fingers over her skin.  It is subtle and nothing that anyone would notice but when he feels her shiver, he is encouraged. At each turn he maneuvers her closer to him until she is pressed up against him completely.   With her head lying under his chin on his chest, he can bend down to her ear.

 

“You feel good in my arms.” This is the first time he is thankful for the Ollie days.  

 

What he feels for Felicity, what he wants with Felicity is much different than what Ollie ever wanted but those days of learning what drives women crazy might help him tonight.  Talking, asking for the date, telling Laurel he wanted to be with Felicity, being by her side all night was not working. Felicity continues to call this a work event. Dancing with her is the first time he has felt Felicity give in to him tonight.  He won’t treat Felicity like a one night stand or one of his previous girls but he does need to put a dent in the armor.

 

“What?” Looking down, he notices Felicity’s eyes are cloudy and dark.  

 

Eyes connected, their faces close together, his fingers on her skin making their way up until one reaches her neck and the other her face. Felicity is frozen staring into his eyes as his head moves toward her lips.  The kiss brushes her lips for a mere second. When his lips touch hers the second time, she leans into the kiss. Giving her lips a lick he once again pulls away.  

 

Her arms move up over his chest until they settle on his neck, fingernails scratching his hair as she pulls him close initiating the next kiss.  Oliver still controls it moving his mouth to the corner of her mouth, across her face until he reaches her ear.

 

“This was a date, Felicity.  I plan on this being the first of many.  Are you ready to leave?” the timbre of his voice low weaving itself into her ear.  Sucking on the industrial bar as the last word leaves his mouth.

 

Just a slight nod of her head but enough for Oliver to guide her out of the ballroom stopping to say goodnight as they head out.  Moira and Thea share a look as he hurries out of the gala.

 

The limo arrives and Oliver helps Felicity in holding her hand.  When they arrive at her house, he walks her to the door. His hands on the door frame Oliver bends his head capturing her lips in his.  

 

“Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?” Against her lips, he asks the question.  Without giving her a chance to come up with the reasons it would be a bad idea, he whispers in her ear.  “A dinner date with no work involved.”

 

“Why?” Blue eyes abut blue eyes as she asks confused.

 

“Because I finally admitted to myself what everyone else has seen - that I am attracted to you.  That you are the constant in my life who accepts and encourages me. Now I see how easily I could lose you and I don’t think I could handle that.”  His hands leave the door removing the few pins that held her hair up. “Felicity, dinner tomorrow, please?”

 

“Okay,” is all he heard before his lips tasted her.  Feeling her hands around his neck, he deepened the kiss.  He desperately wants to run his hand up that slit touching the sweet reward under it.  Felicity might be swept away by the desire but her mind would start going at top speed the minute the bliss was over.  She would convince herself she was just another one of his women, that he was just with her until he could get back with Laurel, so many things that would ruin, not only the dating but their working relationship.  

 

Reluctantly he slows the kiss down and breaks the kiss.  Unable to resist, he places another short kiss on her lips.

 

“Sweet dreams.  I will pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow.”  Walking away from her smudged lips and wistful expression is the hardest but most important thing he has done.  As the limo drives him home his thoughts are of Felicity and the feel of her body wrapped in his.

  


 

Laurel Lance walks into the cafe she is meeting her father for breakfast when she notices everyone staring at her.  Hearing laughter she turns to find a table with Ashley Adams and her band of misfits looking at their tablet as they laugh and joke.  What a bunch of losers. Then she hears her name on the big screen tv.

 

**“Now to our entertainment news with Holly Drake and Tim Bishop.  I hear Ollie Queen and Laurel Lance are in the news again.”**

 

**“That’s right, Britney.  Last night at the Save the Glades gala, Ollie arrived with his gorgeous assistant on his arm.  Here is the clip of Laurel trying to get Ollie to leave his dance partner for her.” Holly responds as she shows a clip.**

 

The scene where she tried to get Ollie to dance but he wouldn’t give up his trashy assistant is on the screen.

 

**“I am cutting in so please move,” Laurel can be heard loud and clear.**

 

**“I have no interest in dancing with you, Laurel.  I am VERY happy with my dance partner. Honestly, her leaving my arms is the last thing I wish.” Oliver's voice is cold.**

 

**“Ollie, are you choosing that woman over me?” Laurel’s screeching voice.**

 

**“Yes and I always will.  I suggest you just walk away since you are causing a scene.”**

 

**“Looks like Ollie has moved on permanently from Laurel Lance.” Holly is laughing.**

 

**“She still has Tommy Merlyn,” Britney cuts in.**

 

**“Nope, Tommy Merlyn came with Lance’s competition, attorney Ashley Adams who looked fine in that dress.” Tim counters.**

 

**“Guess who else was there?  The assistant’s mother who looks more like her sister.  You can see where Smoak gets her beauty.” Holly confesses.**

 

Laurel is incensed.  Walking over to the table, she yells at the women.  “I will have the last laugh when Ollie dumps her and returns to me.”  

 

“He didn’t leave Felicity’s side all night, couldn’t keep his hands off her, asked her mother advice to date her and you think he is yours? You are pathetic.” Ashley shakes her head as Laurel stomps away.

 

“I just sent her a present,” Coleen smugly tells them. “KTV also has a video of Oliver practically making love to Felicity on the dance floor.  You’re welcome, Laurel.”

 

The girls break out into giggles as they watch the video.  Laurel sits at the table with her father glaring at them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to My amazing artists @magda1102 and @spaztronautwriter for the banners. A special thanks to @miriam1779 for all her help. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow belongs to DC, CW but not to me. Also, Donna's dress was found on http://icedresses.com/ so I want to credit that.
> 
> Translations from google  
> Tokhter - daughter  
> Zokn - old man  
> gezunt - gegrindet - well established.


End file.
